Moving Forward
by Foxiscully
Summary: Random scenes following the end of You're Beautiful.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hyungnim, would you put this on for me?" Goh Min Nyu looked up at Hwang Tae-kyung with a smile on her face. She slowly placed Tae-kyung's gift of platium stars on a necklace back in his hands. She then turned around giving her back to him so he could clasp the chain behind her neck.

"How does it look?" She turned around and asked once Tae-kyung finished his task.

"More beautiful than I imagined," Tae-kyung smiled down at her, truly meaning that it was Goh Min Nyu who was the beautiful one and not the chain.

"Thank you, Hyungnim," Min Nyu said quietly.

Tae-kyung knew that she meant more than his gift of the necklace. I t was meant for the gift of his heart to her as well.

"I shall cherish this gift forever," Min Nyu smiled brilliantly up at him.

Kiss her. Kiss her now, silly. Tae-keung's inner voiced practically screamed at him. The voice was made even louder by the stillness of the night, or early morning rather.

"Emm, I hate to say this, but perhaps we should go in and get some sleep," fortunately or unfortunately, that was what came out of his mouth instead.

"What time is your flight tomorrow?" Tae-kyung asked Min Nyu.

In the midst of the chaos of the concert and the aftermath party, Manager Ma managed to postpone Min Nyu flight to the next day.

Although Tae-kyung would prefer to have it at least a week later, the agreement that Min Nyu had made with the abyss in Uganda prevented to her leave Seoul any later than the next day.

"4 in the afternoon," Min Nyu answered.

"Which means we have to have to be at the airport by 2 pm," reasoned Tae-kyung. "Come on then, you must be tired after all this excitement."

Min Nyu was indeed tired but she was just too scared to find out which room she would be sleeping in.

All the other boys had gone in to bed. After the post concert party that was held in the hotel adjascent to the stadium, the group had their own private celebration at the dorm, each toasting the success of the day with their chosen 'poison' in the kitchen.

Jeremy with his orange juice, Shin Woo with his signature Chinese Tea, Min Nam with a glass of milk and Tae-kyung with his preferred mineral water. Min Nyu herself chose a warm glass of milk like her brother.

The night was also a reunion of the two siblings, having not seen each other for more than five months. Seeing Min Nam again always brought pleasure to Min Nyu and likewise for her brother, having noone else but each other as family.

However, being a part of ANJell is like finding an extended family in itself, with not only the ANJell boys but Manager Ma, Cordi Wang and President Ang to name a few. Being back in the embrace of the group almost made Min Nyu regret her decision of going to Uganda.

Min Nam himself, despite the other boys' protest of him not like his sister at all, was accepted well. His playfulness made him Jeremy's partner in crime and his at times insightfulness made him Shin Woo's confidante; and although he was a constant reminder of Min Nyu's absense to Tae-kyung, Min Nam often managed to break through the leader's tough exterior with his creativity and musical talent.

His natural charm also made him very popular with the fans, both amongst the male and female, as well as the young and the old. And within a short time of two months, ANJell's popularity rose again like before.

It was then close to 5 in the morning and again the subject of sleeping popped into Min Nyu's mind. At best she would probably be bunking in with her brother, she thought. The idea of sleeping in Tae-kyung's room like before was definitely out of the question given the fact that she was now out as a girl.

"Come," Tae-kyung grasp her hand, breaking her from her worry. "Let me show you your new room."

"Eh? My new room?"

~ To be continued ~

The end of You'r Beautiful just left me craving for more. The show just begged you to root not only for Min Nam/Nyu & Tae-kyung shi, but for all others as well. And the last scene at the balcony just made me go…aaarrrrggghhhh…. In frustration (to say the least) No kiss, only a friendly hug, c'mon Sisters Hong…why do this to us.

So, in crossing my fingers for a second season of the series (which, to tell you the truth, is probably not coming), here's my take of what could have happened between our favourite couple and their loved ones. Reviews will be welcomed and savoured like hot fudge sundae on a sunny day. Love to all


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"My new room?" Min Nyu tugged at Tae-kyung's hand.

"Yup," Tae-kyung smiled towards her and answered, "While you were away, we did some renovations and added 2 more rooms. One as a guest room and the other will be your permanent one…if you decide to stay or come for visits."

"Hyungnim…"

"Come, it's getting chilly," Tae-kyung pulled Min Nyu to follow him once again. In actual fact Tae-kyung was excited to show her her new bedroom. He hoped that she would like it and decide to make it her home.

"I'm sorry but we can't place you on the floor as the rest of us. Your room is on the second floor as with the guest room. Both Jeremy and Min Nam wanted you together with us on the third floor but Shin Woo and I felt it was not appropriate. Not for a girl to be staying in a household full of guys, and most definitely not on the same floor," Tae-kyung explained as he pulled Min Nyu through the kitchen towards the staircase that leads to the upper floors.

The house was devided into the basement floor which houses the AV and games room, the ground floor that has the kitchen and family cum TV room. The first floor has wide guest and living rooms while the second floor houses the grand piano and small recording studio. The third floor of course places the four boy's room.

The new rooms had been extended from the piano room, which to Tae-kyung was appropriate since Min Nyu used to sleep under the grand piano every time she needed to get away from him or had no where else to go.

"But we cannot accept any other arrangement other than you staying with us. Whatever you decide to do in the day time, work or study or help out at the church, you can decide later. But the fact this is your home as much as it is ours, remains," said Tae-kyung.

Realising how authoritative he might have sound, Tae-kyung soften his statement.

"We hope you don't mind us all coming to that consensus. We just cannot have you anywhere else but with us. If not in our business, at least in our lives," he added quietly.

"Hyungnim," Min Nyu tugged at his hand, again making him stopped in his tracks on the staircase.

Tae-kyung braced himself for any rejection or argument that might come from her.

Reluctantly he turned to face her.

"Thank you, Hyungnim," Min Nyu said. "I'll be honoured to stay here and be a part of the family. I'll move in straight away when I come back from Uganda." Min Nyu smiled shyly up at her star.

In return, Tae-kyung stopped short at making his pig-rabbit-hug-whooping sound again and smiled brilliantly at her. All weight lifted from his shoulders and all the angst of the previous weeks disappeared.

"Come on then, your abode awaits you, fair lady."

~ To be continued ~


	3. Chapter 3

Many thanks for the support, folks. Really warms my ANJell-empty heart these days.

Flinn - Seriously, when I finished the series last month, I suffered a withdrawal symptom (LOL) & the petition for a second season is just not working, is it?

InDarknessDeath – Tx, dear. Love your monicker too.

Ell4 – A big let down on the no-kiss, wasn't it? I also hoped to see them (with the real Min Nam) on stage performing with Min Nyu looking from the back stage too, but again hoo hoo. Yup, I do hope to continue as I have some random scenes playing in my mind, just have to steal the time to write them down properly. My writing style still needs a lot to work on compared to the other wonderful fic writers out there, but I hope to do the best I can.

Haruna Shikaiko – You're right about real life competing with trivial pursuits; but for you (& me :D ), I'll try to deliver as soon as I possibly can!

Chapter 3

"It's beautiful," Min Nyu said in awe.

The room was of simple elegance, dorn in off-whites and beige. Splashes of black could also be seen in the trimmings, as part of an elaborate sound system that nestled within a long row of bookcases and the photo frames that line one of the walls, for example.

As they stood by the doorway, Min Nyu breathed in the sight of the huge room that was going to be hers after her stint in Uganda. It was huge enough to rival a high class studio apartment. In fact, it was slightly bigger than the boys' rooms upstairs, including Tae-kyung's.

On a quick scan, the room was basically divided into three main areas via a split-level architecture. The entrance to bedroom itself was a double door construction. From the doorway, one was able to see the sitting area before it steps down to the study area. To the right side of the main door, the floor raised up to the bed and bathroom portion. The bed was partially hidden by an intricate star and moon designed wrought iron painted in white, giving the area the privacy it needed.

The comfy sitting room simply housed a plush off white sofa with a small coffee table. What warmed this nook were the series of square and rectangular shaped potraits on the wall behind the settee. Unlike the boys room that boasted larger than life portraits of their respective selves, Min Nyu's collection of portraits were of group photos of either herself and the boys, or with the other staff and crew of AN Production. There was also one of Min Nyu and her Aunt.

The pictures were not the professional ones taken at their various magazine outings, rather they were candid photographs of themselves taken at their various home parties or during their band rehearsals or dance lessons. They did not display the professional qualities that the magazine shoots had, but they showed the warmth and love that were apparent when they were together.

It was quite amazing, thinking that Min Nyu was only with the boys for slightly over a month. The photos were all photoshoped to sport a sephia tone, to give harmony to overall design of the room.

Min Nyu slowly made her way to the wall to take closer looks at the pictures. At her soft delighted smile, Tae-kyung said, "Shin Woo was responsible for that. Those are all his selection. He showed us all the relevant ones and we shortlisted them together with him. He requested to do up that wall for you."

Min Nyu turned towards Tae-kyung, who was still at the door and smiled, "We all looked so happy in these pictures."

"That's because we were. And now that you are in our lives again, we will go back to being happy."

"Even if I am not physically here?" Min Nyu cocked her head to one side and asked.

"You are a part of all of us. Whether you are here physically here or not, does not really matter. Of course it is much better if you are here, where we can see you. But you not being here but 'with' us is better than you not being here and 'not with' us."

As weird as the statement may sound, Min Nyu knew exactly what Tae-kyung was saying. Being apart because of work or personal pursuits but still connected via phone or the Internet and knowing where each other were, was better compared to the severance of all ties, physically and emotionally, like how they were for the last two months.

Min Nyu smiled at him softly before continuing her exploration of the room.

This time around, Tae-kyung followed her. Min Nyu proceeded downwards into the study area. The study table was set in a slight angle facing a row of book cases. Unlike the boys' rooms that were done with a contemporary feel, Min Nyu's were designed with a slight English country feel to it, sans the flowery approach. The tables and bookcases were of whitewashed wood. And leafy plants in black pots adorned the room in appropriate areas.

Tae-kyung preceeded Min Nyu to approach the sound system that was tucked in the bookshelves and switched it on. Soft music filled the room and judging from the quality, it was definitely a very high end built in surround system.

"This is Jeremy's gift to you. He bought the AV system and supervised the installation," explained Tae-kyung.

The elaborate system also came with a huge wall-mounted flat screen TV which was visible from all angles of the room, the sitting room, the study area as well as from the bed. Despite the flashy, grandois feel to the TV and all accompanying electronics, they actually blended well with the décor because they could be hidden by a bulit in wall panel when not in use.

Min Nyu shook her head and smiled, "the whole system just screamed Jeremy's name," a statement that echoed Tae-kyung's feelings.

"Your oppa filled the bookcase with your favourite books and chose the CDs and DVDs as well," Tae-kyung added when he witnessed Min Nyu laughing and clutching a novel to her chest in glee - obviously, one of her favourite ones. He smiled at the scene, recalling a similar one when Min Nyu woke up to a Pig-Rabbit doll by her side.

"What about you, Hyungnim. Where are your touches?" Min Nyu turned, smiling towards Tae-kyung to ask.

"Pmmpphhh…Ya, Go min Nyu, do you think I have the time for such trivia?" he frowned down at her. But he then soften his words with one of his boyish smiles, as if challenging her to guess which part of the room that he contributed in.

In fact, rolling the name Go Min Nyu off his tongue sounded quite pleasant to him, which helped widened his smile.

Min Nyu dilligently scanned the the room, looking for a certain something.

"Ya, what are you looking for now," Tae-kyung asked, slightly puzzled.

"Emm, nothing," Min Nyu answered, but clearly disapointed, not finding the item she was looking for.

But she did find something else. In a corner of the study, stood a beautiful altar, made of marble and ivory. The statue of Mother Mary holding Baby Jesus stood in the middle of the altar with a black jade rosary beads hanging from her neck.

In front of the statue stood a book stand – "for your copy of the Bible," Tae-kyung explained.

"Hyungnim, this is your idea, but how would you know? Naa, this must be Manager Ma's idea," Min Nyu clearly delighted but uncertained.

Tae Keung smiled and moved to the altar. There was a little drawer in middle of the altar table, from which he pulled out a plane ticket. It was a ticket to Rome, in the name of Go Min Nyu.

"I kept this all this while. I seriously did not think much of it till you told me your name is Min Nyu on our way to see Mother Superior that day," Tae-kyung handed the ticket back to her. "Aren't we all lucky that you were too silly to just come up to me and claim the ticket? Did you really think we would have recognised you as Go Min Nam underneath that Nun's garb?" Tae-kyung chastised her.

"And by the way, I also found the MP3 player that you so 'thoughtfully' tucked in my desk drawer. That was why you were in my room on your first day, wasn't it?"

"He he," Min Nyu changrinly grinned at Tae-kyung's sarcasm, not even daring to look up at his face. "Hyungnim… your memory is too photographic for your own good."

"Hmmpphh, well, it just goes to show that the nunery is not your destiny after all, which is not a bad thing for some of us," Tae-kyung continued sarcastically, hiding his real happiness of what destiny had really bestowed him.

"Aja, you can continue to explore your room, but I suggest you get some sleep too. I'll wake the others up in the morning and let's meet up at 10 for brunch in the kitchen, ok? Then at 1.30, we'll all drive down to the airport."

Truth be told, Tae-kyung was nervous in accompanying Min Nyu to the sleeping area, prefering for Min Nyu to look through that portion herself. Besides a huge king sized mattress cased in a white wrought iron frame, the upper level also has a walk in cabinet and a door to the bathroom.

If Min Nyu were to go into the bathroom, she would find that it has a bath tub as well as a normal shower, again unlike the boys'rooms.

Another surprise she would find was that her room had access to a small balcony overlooking the little garden in their backyard. Tae-kyung had also thoughtfully placed two garden chairs and a small cocktail table there. The french doors that led to the balcony itself sat right across the centrally set bed, creating a dramatic effect to the room.

And last but not least, on her beside table, two picture frames - of herself and her father and oppa, and the other of her mother and her guitar - completed the area.

"Ok, Hyungnim," Min Nyu answered, suddenly sad at her choice of proceeding with her African stint. But she cannot leave Joanna on the lurch and calmed herself by saying that it will only be for three months.

"We did not manage to retrieve your luggage from the airport, but if you were to go through your closet, you would find a few girls' clothes that you can use," said Tae-kyung. What he did not mention was the fact that it was a walk in cabinet complete with a vanity table, shoe stand and island settee. And numerous outfits ranging from summer dresses to winter clothings, from colourful sneakers to sleek leatherboots, from denim jackets to sequined blouses, and from sports attire to demure lingeries.

"Ok, Hyungnim. Good night or morning, seeing that it's already 5 and see you at 10," Min Nyu said, suddenly feeling nervous at the prospect of being left alone in her room.

Tae-kyung turned to leave, but suddenly stopped and turned towards Min Nyu again.

"Ya, Goh Min Nyu, promise me one thing," he asked.

"Ne?" said Min Nyu.

"No matter what happens in the future, you must promise to always remember that I love you. I don't give my love very easily, so please know that I am very very serious about you," Tae-kyung was all heart at this moment. All the pent up feelings contained during the last two months and more, now bursting at the seams.

"You must promise me that you will help me overcome whatever problems that we may face together. Bacause I know that as much as I am serious about you, you are just as serious about me. I have come to acknowledge that and I personally will promise that I will not let pride or hurt get in the way. Uganda or Busan or Tokyo will not form any barrier for us, bacause where we are concern, distance is relative," he said strongly.

"I believe, and so should you, that our love is strong enough to overcome distance and anything else that may come our way," by that time, Tae-kyung had already placed both his hands on the either side of Min Nyu's shoulders, trying to let his words sink into her subconciousness.

"Yes, Hyungnim. Be rest assured that those are my feelings as well," Min Nyu affirmed. "Sometimes, I may be clouded by circumstances or feelings that what I do is what I feel is best for you, so I do hope that you continue to guide me through such situations," as usual said in the formal Goh Min Nyu fashion.

Tae-kyung nodded in agreement, earning Goh Min Nyu his signature smirk smile.

"Aja, rest now. I'll see you in a few hours time," Tae-kyung urged her again.

Min Nyu smiled up at him while trying to stifle a yawn. This time around, Tae Kyung could not resist but to steal a kiss from her, before his inner voice could even begun to whisper.

Moving his hands from Min Nyu's shoulders to her cheeks, he slowly descended towards her face, unlike the fake punch-turned-to-kiss method that he used the last time. This time, Tae-kyung bellied a soft confidence in claiming his lady love, emotionally and physically.

As his lips touched hers, he was pleasantly surprised that she did not flinch in surprise or protest. It was as if she was expecting or even anticipating the kiss, as much as he wanted to initiate it. He was even more amazed when he felt her leaning into the kiss, applying pressure to the closed lip kiss.

Needing no further encouragement, Tae-kyung snaked one arm around her to pull her closer and open his mouth slightly to take her bottom lip into his. Angling his head slightly, he tentatively sucked in her bottom lip. The shy meeting of lips slowly progressed to more heated ones, until Tae-kyung pulled abruptly and breathlessly. Min Nyu, with her eyes still closed from the onslaught, swayed slightly at the abrupt movement.

Being just as inexperienced as Min Nyu, Tae-kyung was really quite scared of progression and the way it should progress. Hence, cutting it at the nub for the time being seemed like a good idea.

"Ehem," he cleared his throat looking down at Min Nyu, who was slowly opening her eyes. "Goh Min Nyu, good night."

And before Min Nyu could reply with a parting herself, the charismatic, perfectionist and highly creative leader of the ANJell sped out the door, leaving her dazed and confused in the middle of the room.

~ To be continued ~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Noona! You are up!" Jeremy called out excitedly from his seat at the breakfast table.

He has currently taken a liking to calling her 'Big Sister', his reason being the fact that Min Nyu was a few months older than him. Besides, he thought, a sister was a more permanent relation than a girlfriend, wasn't it?

Looking at her now, as a pretty girl, his heart could not help but feel a little contricted.

Like the other ANjells, Jeremy felt a strong atraction to Min Nyu right from her arrival into their lives, a short three and half months ago - even when they all thought she was a boy.

And as usual, Jeremy changrinly thought, being as clueless as he was, he was the last to know that she was truly a girl.

But Min Nyu's heart belonged to another and right from the moment she realised that fact, she held steadfastly to it. In spite of Shin Woo's pleads and regardless to Jeremy's outbursts, Min Nyu's heart stayed true to the one and only Hwang Tae-kyung.

Jeremy smiled to himself thinking of that fact, for he was surprised to find out that though Min Nyu's heart belonged to her Hyungnim, her friendship and love were to be shared in abundance with others – with extended portion to her two other favourite ANjells.

"Good morning Jeremy," Min Nyu smiled fondly at the blond boy. "Where is everybody? Are you the first one up?"

"Ani, Hyung just went upstairs to take his shower," Jeremy replied while busying himself with his bottle of orange juice. "He prepared breakfast today."

Min Nyu looked at the spread before her. Apart from the usually available bread and buns with their accompanied butter and jam, there were the signature ANjell fried rice, sausages, scrambled eggs and pancakes with syrup.

"Wow, he must have been up early to prepare all these by himself," said Min Nyu.

"Uhuh," replied Jeremy who was now busy with a banana. "He said to go ahead with breakfast when everybody is downstairs and not to wait for him."

Min Nyu simply smiled at him while she poured herself a glass of milk, then proceeding to sit beside him.

"So, Noona, did you sleep well?" smiled Jeremy at Min Nyu over his half bitten banana.

He could help but to admire the quiet confidence that this Min Nyu seemed to exude and still could not believe that they were all apart for two whole months. He really could not remember how he could actually get over a day without her company.

Perhaps the hectic schedule managed to camoflauge that, he mused.

Last night, after they all witnessed Tae-kyung's heatfelt reunion with her from behind the stage, both Min Nyu and Tae-kyung were ushered to where the other ANJells and crew were before the excited leagions of fans even relaised that their idol was unprotected off stage.

Jeremy was the first to welcome Min Nyu on stage, hugging her fiercely while admonishing her at rapping speed on her being silent the past months.

He was then tugged away by a very angry Min Nam, who got upset seeing his sister accosted that way.

"Min Nyu ya, kwenchana?" Jeremy remembered the twin asked. That was the first time the ANjells witnesssed the twins together, with Min Nam suddenly revealing a totally different side of himself – vulnerable, concerned, caring, not quite unlike the mighty Hwang Tae-kyung.

The Min Nam that they knew was a myriad of characters, from playful to serious, from charming to completely bad-assed. Last night, it was Min Nam, the brother, which surfaced.

Jeremy also recalled Min Nyu happy smile at seeing her brother, replying that she was well and at the moment very happy to be with them again.

Shin Woo then stpped forward to take Min Nyu in his arms as a say hello, until Tae-kyung pulled them apart and the Stage Director asked them to be on standby for their performance.

"Wait for me till the show ends…..please," Tae-kyung was heard saying. He was never one to mince words nor one to request for permissions, so his plea really surprised Jeremy, who was within earshot.

That night proved to be a revelation for Jeremy, seeing a truly happy Tae-kyung on stage. The ANjell leader sang only happy songs that night and left all the ballads to Min Nam.

At every performance break, he would run off back stage to hug Min Nyu and made sure she was still there. In fact, all the other three ANjells did excatly the same, often soliciting laughter from their object of affection. Min Nyu stayed through out the concert at the side of the stage together with Cordi Wang, Manager Ma and Presedent Ang. She also helped with the costume changes when she can.

The fans really had no idea how blessed they were to see a really robust and energetic ANJell performance that night. Also rare was to see a truly radiant and blissfully happy Hwang Tae-kyung. His smile must have surely burst a few bulbs, Jeremy smiled at the thought.

"So you haven't answered me. Did you sleep well? Do you likeyour room?" Jeremy asked Min Nyu again.

"Yes, I really love it," Min Nyu smiled her reply. "I love Shin Woo Hyung's choice of pictures, your terrific sound system and Hyungnim's altar."

"Just Hyungnim's altar?" Jeremy laughed.

"Ya, Goh Min Nyu, he practically did the whole room himself. Nearly drove the contractors crazy with his constant changes. From where the sink should be, to the where the flower pot should stand. He was gracious enough to let me and Shin Woo choose the sound system and pictures, thank you very much."

"He fired two contractors and nearly killed the third one! He was lucky the forth one decided to stay and finish up the work. While the ANjells, we had to practice for weeks without him. Shin Woo had to take over and lead us," Jeremy continued, laughing at Min Nyu's surprised face.

"Nyu-ya, you are awake," Min Nam exclaimed delightedly, as he bounded into the kitchen, interrupting Min Nyu's train of thought from Jeremy's revelation.

Min Nam ruffled his sister's hair as he pulled out a chair to sit beside her. If one were to picture the old Min Nyu when she was impersonating her brother, the one with the tousled morning hair, sleepy eyes and baggy clothing, then that was exactly the picture the real Min Nam painted that morning, compared with the neatly combed hair and pretty blouse and skirt that Min Nyu was sporting then.

"What time did you sleep? Do you like your room?" Apparently, Min Nyu liking her room seemed to be a big deal to all the ANjells. Min Nyu liking her room equaled to Min Nyu wanting to stay.

"She didn't know Hyung did up her room, bro," Jeremy said, still tickled by Min Nyu's oblivion last night.

"Yeah? Well, he did. A real labour of love, I would say," Min Nam rolled his eyes dramatically.

"From the way he went full steam with the project and just shut everybody out, it would seem like he was the only one who cares so deeply for you," he added with a snort. "What a diva that guy can be!"

"But," Min Nam said, peering at his sister, "from that googly eyed expresssionyou are currently sporting, that drama queen personality of his is definitely not an issue, huh?"

Min Nyu quickly shook herself out of her reverie, trying to shake away any images of Tae-kyung bossing the contractors just to provide the perfect room for her. He could have given her the broom closet and she would still be touched by the gesture, Min Nyu sighed dreamily.

"Aigoo, my sister is a lost cause," Min Nam said dejectedly, at Min Nyu's sheepish grin.

"Why is Min Nyu ssi a lost cause?" said the third ANjell as he walked into the kichen.

Shin Woo went straight to the cupboard to bring out his Chinese Tea and smiled down at Min Nyu as he started his ministrations with the little tea cups and pot.

"Shall I make you a cup?" he asked Min Nyu, automatically following his old routine of making tea for Min Nyu in the mornings.

"That will be nice, thank you," Min Nyu answered politely, smiling up at Shin Woo's handsome face.

"Did you sleep well? How do.."

"Wait, let me finish your question for you. How do I like my new room?" Min Nyu finished the question for him, laughingly.  
Shin Woo laughed, "is that the favourite question of the day?"

"Yes, to the favourite question and yes, I love my room. Kamsahamnida, all of you. I told Hyungnim, I'd move in straight away after my stay in Africa is up," Min Nyu smiled.

"Please give me guidance and assistance when I come back to stay later," she shyly added.

"We would all look forward to that day and pray that three months will be over very quickly," Shin Woo vowed.

"So, what's for breakfast?"

~ To be continued ~


	5. Chapter 5

Haruna Shikaiko - Arigato gozaimasu. Ano, nihongo desuka?

Flinn – That was my first kissing scene, ihik….: )

Chapter 5

"Wow, Hyung sure kept himself busy," said Shin Woo, eyeing the spread. "I don't think he slept at all last night. I could hear him still pottering around at about 5.30."

"Probably excited that Min Nyu is back, huh, Noona?" Jeremy playfully nudged Min Nyu, who was seated beside him.

"Hmm, possibly," Min Nyu mumbled, turning red thinking of what transpired between Tae-kyung and herself slightly before 5.30.

"Do you think he's asleep now? Should we call him to breakfast? He was the one who suggested we group tother at 10," asked Jeremy again.

"Sure why not, I'll call him," said Min Nam, already getting from his seat. "Your flight is at 4, right, sis? So we have to make a move by 1.30, latest 2.00."

"Yeah, Min Nam, go call him down. He'll be upset if he misses any more time with Min Nyu," Shin Woo added.

As if suddenly possessing the astudeness of a Sunkyunkwan scholar, Jeremy suddenly claimed, "ya, why have you turned red, Min Nyu ya?" all the while observing her after Shin Woo's remark of Tae-kyung not sleeping all night.

"Aniya, nothing," said Min Nyu, eyes wide like a dear caught in the headlights.

Sudenly, all six pairs of eyes were on her.

"Nyu ya….?" Min Nam cocked his head. "Do you know why 'The Hyung' didn't sleep last night? What did you guys do? Tell me," he demanded, hovering over his sister menacingly.

"We didn't do anything!" boomed 'The Hyung' from the doorway of the kichen, "except just talk. NOT that it's anybody's business, anyways."

Min Nyu literally slump her shoulder s down and sighed a relief. Her brother, still NOT unlike Tae-kyung, could tend to be overly protective over her at times. Even when he was in the States getting his eyes corrected, Min Nam never failed to call her at least once a week to chat and was quite up to date with her going ons with the ANjells.

In fact, while others failed to notice, Min Nam was the only one who suspected of his sister's feelings for Tae-kyung. That was why he kept Min Nyu's earlier wherebouts a secret; giving her enough time to heal her wounded heart.

"Hyung!" Jeremy smiled. "Relax, Hyung, we were just teasing Min Nyu, that's all. Come and eat. We're all starving – waiting for you to come down."

Giving Jeremy his infamous smirk, "even after 4 bananas?" Tae-kyung questioned, eyeing thebanana skins in front of the younger guy.

"He he…well you know me and my appetite, Hyung," Jeremy grinned.

Still smarting over his suspicion over Min Nyu and Tae-kyung's 'conversation', Min Nam asked, "So, Hyung, _what did_you and _mysister_ talk about?" he asked, emphasising on on the word 'my sister'.

Despite his small physique as a boy, being just slightly bigger and taller than his sister, Min Nam could never be accused of being a sissy. So, he not backing down from Tae-kyung's athoritative manner was not a surprise to Min Nyu.

Shin Woo too smiled at Min Nam's forwardness, truly remembering how Manager Ma had earlier gush at how Min Nam's character was a cool mixture of Tae-kyung's charisma, Jeremy's playfulness and his own sensitivity.

"A lot of things…from what she will be doing in Africa to updating her with our recent activities,"Tae kyung replied nonchalantly, making his way to fridge to get a bottle of Avian. Only from Shin Woo's position to the left of the fridge, that the latter could see Tae-kyung's ear tips turning as red as Min Nyu's earlier shade, as the ANjell leader ducked his head into the fridge.

Though he still could not help feeling a little jealous, roughly guessing what transpired between his two friends, Shin Woo also could not help but to feel happy for both Tae-kyung and Min Nyu. Knowing the loneliness and respective childhood hardships that the two had faced, even Shin Woo felt that the two lovebirds deserve their new found happiness.

Ever since he found out that the love affair between Tae-kyubg and Hei Yi was just a sham, Shin Woo had to admit to himself that the both Min Nam and Tae-kyung truly deserved each other's love and loyalty.

Where Shin Woo had known of Min Nyu's attraction and later love for Tae-kyung, Shin Woo always felt that Tae-kyung's frowns and harsh words towards Min Nyu in their early days were just the leader's way of bullying the smaller and younger 'guy'. Never did Shin Woo suspect that all the 'bullying' was actually Tae-kyung's way of covering his real feelings.

Heck, Shin Woo thought. If one could tolerate kissing a person he hated, then that had to be the highest form of sacrifice in itself. For a lesser person, kissing a beautiful woman in the name of sacrifice is certainly not a chore, but for the 'never a hyprocrite' Hwang Tae-kyung, that was surely not the case.

Shin Woo covertly smiled at the memory of Tae-kyung's statement of not being jealous of Hei Yi being kissed by her celluloid leading man at the National Fairy's movie preview not long ago. While the press accepted it a boyfriend's open mindedness and support for his girlfriend's acreer, Shin Woo now knew that it was the hard truth on Tae-kyung's part.

"Tea, Hyung?" Shin Woo asked, as if as a peace offering. Things had been a little strained between them, even beforeMin Nyu came into the picture. The cause of it was still not analysed, but Shin Woo felt that it was about time they patched things up.

Always the intelligent one in the group, Tae-kyung looked up from his mineral water, cocked his head to the side and said,"yeah, why not? It's been a long time since I had one," and indirectly accepting Shin Woo's peace pipe.

Min Nyu also noted this exchange and smiled inwardly. Even if her heart belonged to Hwang Tae-kyung 100%, she still loved all the other members of ANjell, her brother included, to death.

"Shall I serve everybody?" she asked, getting up from her seat. Her brother who had already forgotten his line of questioning 'The Hyung' and long began a battle of 'who can count the banana's spots' the fastest with Jeremy, was again seated at his seat facing the fridge.

Probably beacause of the effect of wearing girl's clothing, Min Nyu scooped the fried rice daintily and placed a plate to her right, and discreetly pulled out the stool beside her. Only then could she tentatively look up at Tae-kyung over the bent head of the tea-making Shin Woo, silently inviting him to take his seat.

Abandoning his usual smirk, Tae-kyung actually smiled sweetly down at her and made his way to sit beside her.

And for the very first time since Min Nyu left the group, amidst sweet teasing and merry laughter, all the ANjells sat at the table to have breakfast together - reunited with their one and only honorary fan.

~ To be continued ~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Aww, isn't that the cutest sight ever," Cordi Wang gushed, peering through the door crack.

"Ne, I never thought that Sister could look this sweet and pretty," Manager Ma sighed.

Previously, Ma only had two images of Min Nyu – one as the virtuous Sister in Training and the other as an awkward young boy. Never had he pictured her as a quiet, demurred, pretty young woman before. Even with short hair, Min Nyu managed to comb it in a more girly fashion, complete with her beloved faux jewel encrusted clip.

The blouse and skirt made all the different, Ma supposed, still musing on the 'Sister's' physical changes, but he concluded that it was more the quiet and calm disposition she currently exuded – seeming to be more sure of herself, her sense of purpose but most glaringly, the confidence in the love, family bond and friendship that she has now well excepted and embraced.

The secretly dating Manager Ma and Cordi Wang arrived that late morning at the ANJells' abode to say farewell to Min Nyu and perhaps follow the others to send her off to the airport.

The scene that greeted them was of the ANjells and their honorary fan sitting having breakfast and bantering with each other that just overloaded the Cuteness Radar.

The two younger ANjells were still bantering each other, with Jeremy telling Min Nam to get his own bike and leave his, Jeremy's, alone.

"Ya, you are earning well now. So, go get your own vehicle!" Jeremy screamed.

His anger was only met with more teasing from Min Nam, who answered, "you don't have a poor sister to support Jeremy – with your family living the high life in the UK," Min Nam grinned.

"Ya, who are you calling poor here. I am working now, all right!" Min Nyu answered indignantly. "And I am keeping that royalty on Maldo Obshi, until you decide to re-record it!" she humphed in triumph, knowing full well that her boyfriend, the ANJell leader, would go through heaven and hell to keep the original recording going strong.

On that statement, Tae-kyung who was having a discussion with Shin Woo on the arrangement the latter has done on their latest song, rubbed his hand absently on Min Nyu's back, silently reassuring her that the royalty earned on the extremely popular single was safely hers – not that Min Nyu really meant what she said, anyways. It was just a jest with her brother; and in a way trying to tell Min Nam that he can slowly step off his 'bread winner of the family mode' since they were both grown up now and able to earn their own living. In a way, Min Nyu's decision to go to Uganda was to double up as a self discovery journey for herself.

She knew that she wanted to work with children and if possible, within the confines of the church, but in what exact capacity, she was not quite sure yet. She also knew that music will also play a part in her life from then onwards.

And it was in that mood that both Cordi wang and Manager Ma found the ANjells, comfortable and happy to be with each other again.

"Good morning, good morning…," called the manager cheerfully. "Have you all started breakfast without us?" he asked dangling a bag bearing a famous Korean deli's brand.

"Come, come, Min Nyu ya, you must tuck in some of our Korean delicacies too before you go," Ma laughed.

Then, he leaned to his companion and whispered, loud enough for all to hear, "how long will she be away again?"

"Just 3 months, Manager Ma," Min Nyu laughed at the latter's entrance, bounding off her seat to help the newcomers with their bags of food and other goodies.

"Min Nyu, I packed some Korean seaweed for you to bring with you on your journey."

"Thanks a lot, Cordi," Min Nyu said, fondly hugging the taller lady.

"Sigh…Nyu Ya…cincha, you are such a pretty girl," said Wang, repeating the same statement she had been saying since last night's concert. "I did such an incredible job hiding this gorgeous girl!" she laughed.

And so, the two new additions joined in the fracas at the breakfast table. Min Nam and Jeremy helped to unload the food from the bags, Shin Woo made extra pots of tea while Tae-kyung just smiled and looked on.

Manager Ma, silently thanked the powers that be that brought him to the beautiful voice of a wiry young boy, singing his heart out in an empty park one fateful day. Ma's car broke down that evening and he went to search for help, to push his car to the side while waiting for his mechanic to arrive.

But instead of finding some able hands to help him, he was drawn to the voice singing from under a discoloured play tunnel there. A 17 year old Goh Min Nam was simply singing, whiling his time away, thinking that he was the only one at the already deserted playground.

Dumbed struck at the beautiful voice, Manager Ma could only hand his card at the scowling Min Nam, having been disturbed from his favourite evening past time. Croaking that he was looking for talents for the ANjells, Manager Ma extended his hand for a hand shake and after a long silence, Go Min Nam accepted the hand and hence started a beautiful journey that had recently ended at this breakfast table.

***

An hour later, a reluctant Tae-kyung announced, "Goh Min Nyu, I think it's time for you to get ready. We have to leave the house in half hour, at the max."

At Tae-kyung's announcement, all laughter and nonsensical chatter stopped.

Jeremy looked like he was about to cry, Cordi Wang too for that matter. Min Nam looked like he wanted to hit someone. Manager Ma looked helpless while Shin Woo was his normal unreadable self.

"Emm, Hyungnim, do you think I could bring Dwaejo Tokki with me?" Min Nyu said in a small voice, wanting to break the uncomfortable silence.

"The Pig Rabbit doll?" Tae-kyung cocked his head.

"Ne, the pig rabbit doll. May I? Take him with me?" she asked again.

"Ya, Goh Min Nyu," Tae-kyung boomed, straightening his stance. "I don't think you understand the concept of that doll. First of all – it is a she. You are a dwaejo tokki. Hence the dwaejo tokki doll is you. If and when you are not around, the dwaejo tokki doll represents you. Hence, while you are in Africa, dwaejo tokki stays with me here."

"But I thought you made the doll for me," Min Nyu whined.

Tae-kyung cocked his head again, "No…. I made the doll so that I can put the pin you lost on its ear. The pin is yours but the doll is not." He actually spoke in slow motion, punctuating almost every word, as if talking to a child.

"Aish…Hyungnim, sometimes your logic really frustrates me," Min Nyu scowled and said, looking so much like her brother.

"Hummpphh, she is still calling him Hyungnim after all this time," Min Nam shake his head, mumbling to himself and at Min Nyu's 'couplehood' inexperiences. "Perhaps it is better for you to go overseas for a while," he further thought. "Perhaps it will light a bulb somewhere on what couplehood really is in that little head of yours."

"Ya, who are you calling frustrating?" Tae-kyung voice was heard in rebuttal, drowning Min Nam's inner conversation.

"Ya, ya…kids don't fight. You only have a few more hours together before Min Nyu board her plane. But you are lucky today, Min Nyu ya, because I have just the solution for you," offered Manager Ma.

Ma disappeared for a short while, only to return with a huge brown box.

Ceremoniously, he opened the lid of the box and lifted a brightly coloured doll box, quite like one of those Barbi doll ones, only half a size bigger.

"It's a Tae-kyung doll!" Min Nyu shrieked in delight, arms outstretched to receive the doll from Manager. "And Shin Woo-hyung, Jeremy and oppa too," she further peered in the big brown box.

"Can I take them all with me," Min Nyu beseeched. "Please? I need to them to keep me company at nights," she smiled winningly.

"Ya! You can take them all to Africa with you, but you can only take Tae-kyung to bed," the Leader again had to have the last say. "I mean only the Tae-kyung doll to bed," he corrected himself.

"For a prickly guy, you sure are a smooth one, aren't you, Hyung," Min Nyu's oppa said grudgingly. "If Nyu ya were to take any doll to bed, it would be mine. Her oppa is the one who should be guarding her, from smooth operators like you. Even if it is just in the form of a doll."

"Seriously, I am beginning to doubt the rationale of having you stay here permanently, Nyu Ya. Perhaps I should a rent an apartment for you after all," her brother continued.

"Ani," Jeremy protested quickly, stopping his admiration for his doll. He was helping Min Nyu tear away at all the doll boxes, with all the other dolls tucked safely in Min Nyu's arms. "Ya, think about it, Min Nam, with Min Nyu in the same house, we can chaperone her. Watch over Hyung, make sure he does not to try anything funny."

"Ok, ok, you may have a point there, bud. For once, you seem to make sense," Min Nam concurred, however his innuendo at Jeremy's 'slowness' seemed to be lost where Jeremy was concerned. Then, he too caught up in the excitement of looking at the ANjell dolls – making a grab for the already opened Min Nam doll from Min Nyu's hands.

Min Nyu smiled at her brother and pointed at the ear ring that the doll designers had thoughtfully included on the Min Nam doll. Since the effort was a product of Manager Ma's, the doll designs were basically 3D models of the play cards that Min Nyu had found with Tae-kyung on their 'birthday date' not so long ago.

Shin Woo smiled at the two younger guys antics and came forward to pick his doll up.

He leaned to his side at Min Nyu, and whispered, "you know that at the end of the day, which doll you can really count on, right, Min Nyu ssi?'" he wriggled his eye brows in an unexpected attempt at a joke, soliciting a warm smile from their common object of affection.

All these while, the ANjell leader stopped his tirade and noticed that at the end of the excitement, the only doll that remained in Min Nyu's arms was the one that truly belonged there – the Hyung doll himself.

~ To be continued ~


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Nyu ya, you will come back to us, won't you? You won't suddenly decide that you like it there so much, that you don't want to come back, right?" Min Nam asked worriedly.

The two siblings were together in Min Nyu's new room.

Min Nam on his sister's bed, with one leg folded on the bed and the other, dangling towards the floor. He was already showered and dressed to go to the airport with her. His leather jacket and sunglasses both lay folded on the bed beside him.

Min Nyu, herself, was putting her personal items in the overnight bag she would be carrying on board with her. Also tucked in the bag was the pack of Korean seaweed Cordi Wang had so thoughtfully brought her as well as all the ANjell dolls, sans their respective boxes. She was lucky that the soft dolls were flexible enough to be folded and fitted into the little bag. Her own travel luggage had already been checked in at the airport before she went to the concert the night before.

"Don't worry, Oppa. I'll come back. Three months will be over before you know it," his younger sister smiled and came to sit in front of him on the bed.

"In fact, I'm quite sad that I'm leaving…" Min Nyu confessed.

"Sigh…why do I have this feeling that your sadness has nothing to do with your Oppa…?" asked Min Nam sadly.

Mi Nyu laughed, "Don't be silly Go Min Nam aka Beautiful One. Firstly, of course I'm sad about leaving you. Since joining the band, you visited meonly twice at the church. You are too busy for your doengseang nowadays. Secondly, if work is not keeping you busy, then a certain singing sensation is.." she quirked her eyebrow at him

"Ha ha, ok, you got me there. But still, will you really be ok out there? This is your first time abroad, you know. Alone and for a long period of time," Min Nam asked worriedly.

"My second time actually. I have been to Japan, on my own too," she corrected him.

Being twins, the two siblings have their fair share of similarities and differences. They share the same looks, musical talents and sunny disposition.

In the looks department, the two could only be told apart from the constant tick that Min Nam used to have in his right eye, a physical flaw that Ma Shilbang addressed with the cosmetic surgery that went botched in Korea and rectified in the US.

Musically, they were both self taught and the musical notes later learned from one of the nuns. The raw talents and sweet nature were theirs alone.

But while Min Nam was outgoing, Min Nyu was shy. While Min Nam was volatile, Min Nyu was calm. While Min Nam was streetwise, Min Nyu was naïve.

They were both raised at the orphanage. But while Min Nam ran away to experience the real world and fend for himself at the age of 15, Min Nyu chose to stay and live the life of a nun.

But dreaming of a better life and finding their mother were quests they both shared. It was a consensus decision on their parts to both choose to leave and stay at the church – Min Nam leaving to search for better lives for the two of them and Min Nyu staying to provide the interim stability they both needed til they both make it in the real world.

Often a time, Min Nam would come back to the orphanage to seek a place to sleep or food to eat. Often a time, it was Min Nyu who provided the extra money, earned from her work at the orphanage, needed for Min Nam to survive in between jobs.

The words loyalty, love and care would be understatements of what they feel for each other.

"I'll be ok, Oppa," Min Nyu reassured her brother. "Don't worry, ok. But don't change the subject, ok. Are you really together with Hei Yi ssi?"

Min Nyu was quite concerned with the development, knowing her brother's history with relationships.

"Ha ha …she's not a bad person, really…. Just misunderstood….. and spoiled. A bit jaded with the industry too, if you ask me. She's been acting, singing and doing CFs since she was 8 years usede to getting her own way and people worshipping her that it was not fun anymore. So, I believe, god sent her to me for me to give her a new lease of life, show her that life is still beautiful out there," Min Nam laughed.

"I think that was why she fell for The Hyung, actually. She just needed somebody to boss her over. And that was the first time that someone actually said 'No' to her, " he continued.

"But you're not saying 'No' to her? She's the one saying 'No' to you?' Min Nyu claimed incredulously.

"That is what we call strategy, little sister. Push and pull. Give a little, get her intrigued, then stop. Then give some more…," Min Nam explained.

"Cheongmal?Really?" Min Nyu, still skeptical.

"Ya…that's the strategy," Min Nam excitedly, trying to convince his sister.

"Once she bites, I'll show her what real love is," he grinned, but then sighed. "A bit tiring, if you were to ask me - this pulling and pushing nonsense. But believe it or not, some girls actually like it," he lamented, sounding more like the Min Nam, his sister knew.

The Min Nam she knew was not one to fool around with matters of the heart. Once, Min Nam liked a girl, he would go for the kill. The only problem was that the same Min Nam was also commitment-phobic – always breaking it off with the girl once the feelings get to deep.

Min Nyu blamed it on their lack of family love in their early days.

However, with him in the band, she hoped things wouldl be different for her brother – because although the ANjell members have such diverse personalities and may often opt for some solitary time of their own, they stayed strong as a group, have camaraderie as brothers and have fun while practicing or on stage. And their musical talent kept them together in both need for their mutual survival as well as personal respect.

Min Nyu attested this theory of the way Tae-kyung automatically accepted her, Min Nyu, after she first sang for him – despite his misgivings and instinct about her then.

Min Nyu put her hand over her brother's "Oppa, I know you will do the right thing when the time comes."

She smiled, "I haven't told you how proud I am of you. You have done so well, not only for yourself, but for me too."

"Ya, sis, it is you who is my strength. Without your support I wouldn't have made it this far. You also had to put up with that Diva and Blondie for one and half months. I believe only Shin Woo hyung managed to make your life easier here. Komawo, doengseng," Min Nam bowed his head at his sister.

"Now, it's time for you to discover yourself. Whether it's in Uganda, or when you come back. Take your time. Call home as often as you need to. Don't worry about money anymore, ok?" Min Nam once again reassured her.

"Ne, Oppa, thank you to you too. Please live well and make the most of your time here. Hyungnim and the others will help you along the way, so please learn as much as you can from them," Min Nyu adviced her brother.

"Yeah, the boys are great. And I hope to learn a lot from The Hyung, after he stops moping around after you, that is," he said.

"Yes, Hyungnim is great! Very talented!" Min Nyu agreed enthusiastically.

"Oh, but such a diva! Of all the boys, you have to fall for that one? How in the world did that happen?"

"Hyungnim is actually a very nice person, you know. Like us, he didn't have a very good childhood either. His mother left him too. At least we have each other. Just try to get to know him, he'll be a great sunbae to you, Oppa," like a true girlfriend, Min Nyu defended Tae-kyung.

"Ok, ok," Min Nam laughed at his sister's enthusiasm.

"Ya, maybe you should consider calling someone else Oppa too from now onwards," Min Nam quietly asked his sister.

"Huh?" Min Nyu, the naive resurfaced.

"Like your Hyung nim, for instance," Min Nam proded.

"Oppa..."

"You have to stop calling him Hyungnim sooner or later, you know," he smiled. "Maybe call him Oppa too, or TK Oppa?" he suggested.

"Are you giving us your blessings, Oppa?" Min Nyu smiled. "That'll mean so much to me."

Often a time, both of them respectively filled in the roles of a father or mother for each other. This time was no different. Min Nam felt that this conversation may rival any 'father giving away his daughter' talk like no other.

"Ya, when have I ever said 'No' to you?"

But he continued with changrin, "You could have chosen a less prickly guy, though."

"But you are right, he is not so bad. And I know he loves you to bits. Probably even need you more, than you need him," Min Nam reminisced of his early days with the then distraught Tae-kyung, when Min Nyu was away. "So, I shall entrust our dear leader in your care, then! Make sure you come back safely from your trip, so you can help us all pacify him from time to time."

His sister could only smile at that remark.

"I love you, Oppa. Please take care of your health while I'm away."

~ To be continued ~


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note

We are all living in, perhaps, one of the best eras of the history.

An era that enables people to get together despite their respective race, religion, gender etc.

An era where one will be united with others due to shared interests or passion. Only the genuine ones, though.

Of course there are those who misuse such grand technology and inventions to create harm onto others. But I hope, those who are reading this at this moment, do realize that we are here because we all have some things in common :

the love for reading, for one

the love for certain drama characters, perhaps

the need to create and share, definitely

We are all God's creatures and in times like this, this is perhaps the very fundamental thing that we must all realize.

I don't know whom amongst you are Japanese or of Japanese decent, but it really does not matter. You have taken pains to read my musings and have shared you thoughts on them. For this I am eternally thankful.

So, on that note, I would like to personally thank you and wish you well and hope that you are safe and healthy out there. This goes out to, not just my dear Japanese 'friends' but all of you.

Today, it may be the Japanese who are misfortunate enough to experience a natural catastrophe, but in the future it may be us. Something that I surely would not want to wish upon anybody.

So, if you are ok out there, do drop me a line to let me know you are fine.

In the mean time, I will try to continue to create stories that will be dear to all our hearts and hope that they will be bring you comfort in one way or another.

God Bless and take good care of yourselves.

Foxiscully, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Where is the guy, anyways?" grumbled Min Nam. "He was the one who said we had no more than half an hour to get ready."

"Hey, it's ok, bud. Maybe if we are late enough, we may miss the plane again and Min Nyu really do have to go," Jeremy said hopefully.

He was slumped over the kitchen table, propped by his elbows. As usual his hands were busily peeling a banana, before he went in for a big bite.

They were all gathered in the kitchen, waiting for Tae-kyung to join them before they head off to the van. Cordi Wang and Manager Ma were there too but will be driving off to the airport on their own.

It was close to 2pm then and with half an hour to be spent on the drive to the airport, Min Nyu would only be left one and a half hours to check in and board the plane.

"Jeremy, it's bad luck for travels to be postponed too many times," said Cordi Wang superstitiously. "So, let Min Nyu go off safely, so that she can come back safely to us when the time comes."

"Ya, let's refrain from talking about bad lucks, ok," said Min Nam worriedly. He was standing beside the stool where Min Nyu was sitting. Cordi Wang was seated too while Shin Woo and Manager Ma were both standing in idle nearby.

Min Nyu reached out to tap Min Nam's hand in assurance. "Don't worry, Oppa. I'll be ok. And there will be someone from the Abyss to meet me at the airport when I arrive."

"It's not just arrival part, but also the long flight. And then, the actual three months stay," Min Nam lamented.

"Ya, aren't there tigers and lions in Africa? Is it really safe to be there?" Jeremy mumbled in question, munching away on his fruit.

"Aish, will you not add to Min Nam's worry, already?" Shin Woo shook his head in admonishment. "Africa is quite modern now, you know. Shows how much you watch CNN. Try to youtube something real once in a while instead of just googling at Dara and Bom."

"Hey, the current favourite is now GNa, ok," corrected his blond buddy.

"Ok, I'm ready! Shall we make a move," Tae-kyung entered the kitchen without a preamble nor an apology for his tardiness. He stood at the kitchen entrance with a midsized suitcase in his hand and his laptop knapsack on his shoulders.

"Hyung? Where are you going with the suitcase?" Shin Woo asked, however he knew what the answer was before it was announced.

At the surprised look from everyone around the kitchen, the ANJell leader said "Mwo? You don't expect me to just let Min Nyu fly halfway across the world on her own, do you?" Tae-kyung asked incredulously. However, his fidgeting his belt buckle somehow showed his uncertainty to those who were perceptive enough.

"The farthest she has gone to is Busan and even that is in her own country," Tae-kyung further tried to rationalise his actions.

"She did go overseas, Hyung. She went to to Japan with us, remember? And as I clearly recall, she never did make it to Busan," Shin Woo interjected with a knowing smile.

When Tae-kyung realized that apart from Shin Woo and his remarks, the others just continued to stare at him and his travelling items.

"Well, it'll only be a week. Or for however long it takes for Min Nyu to settle in," Tae-kyung offered. "Our next appearance isn't for a month, anyways."

"I mean... if it's ok with Min Nyu and everyone," Tae-kyung looked fleetingly at Min Nyu before settling his eyes on her brother, in a way trying to seek consent from the older twin.

However, the consent came from Min Nyu herself.

"Ne, Oppa. Thank you for volunteering to accompany me. I'm happy you will be with me till I settle down," she smiled.

The new way of Min Nyu addressing her Hyungnim was not lost on anybody. Tae-kyung's chest seem to swell in pride at the term of endearment, Jeremy and Manager Ma both whooped in delight while ShinWoo and Cordi Wang simply smiled.

However, the person who had initially suggested that the term of endearment be used in the first place, scowled.

"Ya, Hwang Tae-kyung. You may be my Hyung and my sunbae but do remember, that Min Nyu is my sister. I don't want any hanky panky while both of you are abroad without us to watch over you," Min Nam warned.

Min Nam was actually torn with his feelings.

A part of him was glad that Tae-kyung will be accompanying Min Nyu to settle in. Being the latest recruit to the band, Min Nam did not have the luxury of taking any time off to escort Min Nyu on her journey. Tae-kyung, on the other hand, was free to do whatever he pleases. And even President Ahn would not be able to stop him once he made up his mind.

But as a brother, Min Nam was also worried of Tae-kyung's intentions when left alone with his sister.

"A bit late for the warning, I have to say," Tae-kyung smirked. "Considering the fact that she slept in my room for a good part of her stay here before," not even trying to placate Min Nam's worries with the fact Min Nyu slept all the way across the room from Tae-kyung all the while.

"Aish…," Min Nam said dejectedly, knowing about the temporary sleeping arrangement Min Nyu had to endure at one point of time. Having no one else to blame for the predicament, he pointed an accusing finger to Ma Shilbang.

"You! This is all your fault!" Min Nam shrieked.

The bespectacled man could only look guilty and grin sheepishly, "heh heh, shall we all go now?"

~ To be continued ~


	10. Chapter 9

Juwie, Rurri, Flinn, Khar Minah, Haruna & Ruby

Many thanks for your replies on the Japanese issue as well as the reviews to Moving Forward.

The weekend is finally here & I finally get to finish one more chapter. Am also working on the next one & hope to post before Monday comes .

Thus far, I only have about 3 to 4 more chapters in my head, before I end the fic. Perhaps when Min Nam comes back to Seoul.

Really, the story can't go on forever & I actually don't know how to continue (LOL).

So, hope you'll bear with me til the very end & perhaps you can tell me how you want the story to end (on a happy note, of course).

Till then, here's the next installment. Hope y'all like it…

Chapter 9

"Kwenchana?" the handsome hooded guy asked, eyes shaded behind a huge pair of sunglasses.

"Emm," the pretty girl in a pale pink blouse and grey slim skirt nodded shyly.

"Are your seats comfortable enough?" asked the stewardess, eager to please this couple whom she guessed were VIPs of some sort, but could not really put her finger on.

"We are ok, but could you bring some water please?" said the hoodie, flashing a megawatt of a smile at her.

"Right away, sir," nodded the flight attendant before rushing off to do her errand, suddenly finding herself out of breath.

Tae-kyung sighed silently, glad to be able to send the ever hovering attendant to do something. He had a feeling that the girl was curious with him and Min Nyu, probably guessing they were some popular idols or superstars.

Even though flight attendants were quite used to having celebrities in their midst and tend to leave the latter well alone, there were times when the ANJells had to entertain over excited ones on the plane.

Unfortunately, Tae-kyung thought, this was one of the latter occasions. On other instances, Jeremy or Shin Woo were always at hand to give the ladies, or gentlemen, the attention they craved. Not this time, though, Tae-kyung thought regretfully.

"I hope you don't mind me upgrading our seats?" Tae-kyung turned to Min Nyu, peeling his glasses off as the plane geared into a steady flight after taking off twenty minutes ago.

"No, this is truly fine," she assured him, yet running her palm nervously on the seat of her plush Business Class confines. It was not riding the Business Class that she was nervous about, though.

More of the fact that she was in close confines with Hwang Tae-Kyung for the long journey and days to come; and she was really not quite sure of what to expect.

After slowly getting over her surprise at seeing Tae-kyung at the kitchen door with a suitcase in hand and then excitement of saying goodbyes to the ANJells and boarding the plane, she was now slowly becoming apprehensive and worried of being with the Hyungnim

for the next few days or weeks.

To ward away her nervousness, she recalled the farewell scene they had with boys, Manager Ma and Cordi Wang earlier, fondly.

Manager Ma had the foresight to usher them to the airline's Golden Lounge and they were lucky enough to be away from prying eyes of fans and groupies at the airport.

Despite their unannounced arrival at the airport that afternoon, the ANJells still managed to garner excitement and followers from those who were there. Through their hurried walk from the main airport entrance to the Golden Lounge, Min Nyu could see and hear camera flashes, phone clicks and excited screams and chatter following them. The boys, apart from Tae-kyung, gamely awarded some of the fans with one or two smiles and signatures.

Luckily Manager Ma also managed to engage the airport security officers to help usher them on and to control the crowd.

So, within a few short minutes, the group managed to get to the privacy of the Golden Lunge to say their goodbyes. The few elderly company CEOs and politicians there could not be bothered with eye catching idol group.

This time it was Min Nam who looked like he was about to cry. He kept on rubbing Min Nyu's shoulder to remind her to come back. Shin Woo and Jeremy repeatedly told her to take care of her health and to make sure she ate well. They also turned to Tae-kyung to check her sleeping quarters and make sure that it will be insect and rodent proof, a remark to which Tae-kyung answered with a snort.

Manager Ma and Cordi Wang also took turns to hug her farewell and ask her to take good care of herself.

After countless reassurance from herself to the group and repeated boarding call to their flight, Tae-kyung purposefully took her hand and made her say her last goodbye, before dragging her to the gates.

At her far away look, Tae-kyung asked her, "What's on your mind? You seem so far away."

Min Nyu turned to look at him and smiled, "just thinking of the boys and Ma Shilbang and Cordi."

"Missing them already, huh?" Tae-kyung asked.

"Uhuh," she nodded. She was actually thinking of how it will hurt her more when it was time for Tae-kyung to leave her.

Trying to get her out of her melancholy, Tae-kyung asked, "Are you excited? Do you know what you will be doing there?"

"A little," Min Nyu turned in her seat to answer him. "Basically I'll be helping Sister Joanna to look after the children at the school. Also to teach them English until the permanent Sister finishes her training and replaces me."

"That's right. Your English is very good. Better than mine, definitely," Tae-kyung smiled down at her, like a proud father.

"But you speak such fluent Japanese," she countered shyly.

"Perhaps we should give each other private language lessons when you come back," Tae-kyung smiled, lowering his voice as he spoke.

Despite the innocent suggestion, Min Nyu could not help but felt goosebumps on her arms at his words.

Just three kisses and you are already thinking like a wanton, she chastised herself.

"You water, sir, miss…" attended the pretty stewardess, leaning over Tae-kyung.

Tae-kyung had taken the aisle seat while giving Min Nyu the window one.

Leaning back towards Min Nyu, Tae-kyung smiled in acceptance.

"Can I can get you anything else?" she smiled and asked eagerly.

"No, that will be all," Tae-kyung answered authoritatively.

"Here you go," Tae-kyung placed the plastic cup in Min Nyu's cup holder, turning to face his girlfriend while purposefully dismissing the stewardess.

Min Nyu looked up at the pretty girl who hovered over Tae-kyung for a little while longer before turning around to target another unsuspecting VIP.

Min Nyu was a little surprised at how Tae-kyung could ignore such a pretty girl, just as how Tae-kyung used to be mean to Hei Yi.

"Hyungnim," the ever curious Min Nyu just could not resist asking.

"Hyungnim?" Tae-kyung leaned back in surprise, quirking his left eyebrow in question.

"Eh…Oppa..," Min Nyu corrected herself before continuing. "Is it really all right for me to call you that?"

"Of course," Tae-kyung looked away shyly. "It sounds really good actually, coming from you."

Min Nyu smiled and bite her lower lip in pleasure, "I think I'm going to like calling you Oppa."

"Well, you are my special fan after all," Tae-kyung said teasingly. "I will allow only you to call me that to my face."

"Oppa…." Min Nyu hesitantly continued her question.

"Mwo?"

"That lady is really pretty."

"Which lady?"

"The lady who served us."

"The stewardess?" Tae-kyung cocked his head, unsure of where the conversation was going.

"Yes, she's very pretty."

"She is?" he scrunched his nose, trying to remember the face.

"Yes, didn't you notice?"

"No," he shook his head. "Not really… Why?"

"I just wonder."

"Why she is pretty?" he asked stupidly.

"No," Min Nyu answered in exasperation. "I just wonder why you chose me?"

"As my special fan?" he smiled.

"Ye," she nodded.

"Because you are not pretty?" he answered her with a rhetorical question of his own, pursing his lips, as if in deep thought.

"Chincha, Oppa?" Min Nyu's eyes wide in surprise.

"Naa.." Tae-kyung laughed at her surprisingly bruised ego. "Is it really important, if you are pretty?"

"No, not really. I just wonder that's all."

"You are more that pretty," Tae-kyung said seriously. "You are beautiful. And I believe I am not biased is saying so. Even when they didn't know you were a girl, they thought you were pretty, all your other ANjell Hyungs back home."

He still continued, "you are not only pretty in appearance, but also in nature."

She smiled at his words but then chose not to pursue the subject. She was also surprised at the easy relaxed atmosphere that somehow developed during the conversation and relieved that her earlier apprehension was slowly disappearing.

That was just how it was between the two of them. Like before, they just somehow gravitated towards each other and Tae-kyung's defensive nature would naturally fade away while Min Nyu's shy demeanour would give way to quiet confidence.

They somehow complimented each other that way - surely and positively.

"Is it really ok? You not being with the band for a week?"

"Uhuh. I believe it will be good for Shin Woo to lead the band once in a while."

"Besides," Tae-kyung yawned. "I could use with a break."

Min Nyu suddenly noted his blood shot eyes, as he took a sip of his water.

"Oppa, you didn't sleep at all last night, did you?" she asked. "Busy making us breakfast and packing."

"Anya," he confessed, rubbing his neck, feeling tired all of a sudden.

"Ya, Oppa, why don't you take a nap," Min Nyu hurriedly plumping up his pillow and leaning sideways to put it behind his head.

She also quickly open up his blanket for him, before draping it over his legs.

Tae-kyung smiled secretly, pleased at her sudden pampering, letting her do to him whatever she pleased.

"I'll wake you up when the food arrives, all right," Min Nyu said as she pushed him back against the pillow.

"Ani, I'm not quite hungry, just let me sleep through the first course. You go ahead and eat first," Tae-kyung said sleepily, settling himself in.

"All right, Oppa," Min Nyu replied, accentuating on the latter word, simply because she loved the using the word on Tae-kyung.

"Rest well, ok, I'll see you when you wake up," she too snuggling in her seat.

She was startled when Tae-kyung suddenly sat up and started to administer the same treatment on her as how she had bestowed upon him the few minutes earlier. The reciprocating treatment ended with him pressing the remote to put both seats into sleeping positions.

"You take a rest too," Tae-kyung ordered. "I'll tell the stewardess to wake you up when the food is served."

"Oppa," she said wide eyed at his thoughtfulness.

"Sleep," he said. "Sleep now."

And fifteen minutes later the flight attendant found the beautiful couple tucked cozily in their respective seats but turned towards one another; with one small hand clasped tightly in a bigger one across the separating arm rest.

~ To be continued ~


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I feel so old," Ji Sun whined.

"Mwo?" Min Young asked. "What are you talking about now?"

"I said I feel old," the dyed brown haired stewardess repeated, still continuing with her spying on her favourite passengers of the day.

The smaller bobbed-haired stewardess peered over Ji Sun's shoulders, curious to what was making her friend lament that way.

They were both taking a break before having to prepare for the flight's tea session, hidden behind the curtain of the deck's kitchenette, doing what they fondly term as 'passenger watching'.

"What? Why do you feel old?"

"That couple is making me feel old," pretty Ji Sun pouted, pointing 'her couple' to her friend.

"Who? Eh? Its Hwang Tae-kyung," Min Young exclaimed in surprise.

Is the group travelling today? Why were we not notified? And why Africa? Min Young talked to herself.

"Mwo? Who is he?" Ji Sun asked.

"He is the leader of ANJell. Only about the biggest thing to hit the Asian music scene since Rain." Min Young explained.

"Who?"

"ANJell…. THE most popular boyband in Korea….my sister is super crazy about them," Min Young tried again. "Sigh, why do I bother? You'll remain as clueless as ever about your own country's pop scene."

"They are singers?"

"Uhuh," her friend reaffirmed. "Not the girl though…" she trailed curiously.

It was only early last week that she encountered the ANJell boys in the Business Class, when they were on their way to Taiwan for a fan meeting.

Not really a fan, she knew about the band due to the constant updates and shriek fest her 16 year old sister awarded her whenever she brought home an ANJell signature, picture or 'gifts' that she can get from the idols whenever she got to serve them on the plane.

In total she has met them three times already. Personally, she loved Shin Woo the most, with his charming smile and sweet nature.

Jeremy was a little childish for her taste and though she admitted that Hwang Tae-kyung was the most handsome, she had yet to see him without a broody expression or a frown on his face.

Until now, that is.

This would mark her fourth time encountering the ANJells, or rather one of the ANJells. And what a different Hwang Tae-kyung this person was. She quickly picked up her passenger list to double check.

Perhaps he's just a look alike, she thought.

No, it is him, she confirmed, scanning down the page, and the girl is….

Goh Min Nyu.

"Goh Min Nyu?" she asked out loud.

"Mwo?" asked Ji Sun, shaken from her reverie of sighing over the couple's cuteness.

"Ani, I just double checked the list. It is Hwang Tae-kyung and the girl's name is Goh Min Nyu…"

"Girlfriend?"

"I don't know. Certainly looks like it," she looked at the couple again.

"Never heard a gossip on it, though…but Goh Min Nyu, Goh Min Nyu….why does the name seem so familiar…?" Min Young asked herself, shaking her head from side to side.

"Goh Min Nyu! That's the name of the new band member. Ani, it's Goh Min Nam. And this lady is…..Min Nam's sister?" her interest peaked.

She quickly googled Min Nam's picture on her Samsung Galaxy.

"Ha, bingo! Look," showing Ji Sun Min Nam's photo.

"Ooo…. They look alike. Twins?"

"Maybe, definitely related, brother and sister…"

"Hmmm…" Ji Sun turned back to her couple, not really interested in Min Nam. "But aren't they just so cute?"

"Yes, they are, aren't they?" Min Young smiled at the real life picture the couple made.

As the two of them observed the strikingly beautiful couple, they saw that Tae-kyung had periodically been teasing Min Nyu or fussing over her.

The handsome idol could be seen using any excuse he could get, to touch his pretty companion – a tap on her shoulder to get her attention, a nudge at her elbow to rebuke her retort or a brush on her cheek to flick away an imaginary fluff.

On her part, Min Nyu shyly basked in the attention but never backing down on any taunts given by her partner.

The couple chatted away, sometimes animatedly and at times in quiet whispers, but with their heads always inclined towards each other.

"Hu Hu… they are waaay too cute," Ji Sun pouted adorably, in mock envy.

"Ooo…I so have to take a picture with him afterwards," Min Young clapped her hands gleefully. "A hoodless, smiling Tae-kyung…whee…"

Although a picture taken with both the idol and his companion would be more valuable and meaningful, she knew full well that idols would never grant any picture taking of their girl or boy friend - unless they have made the knowledge public.

Non-the-less, having privy to such intimate exchanges between the two, especially when the idol concerned was the ever elusive and extremely private Hwang Tae-kyung, was an experience in itself.

"I thought you said it was your sister who was the fan?" Ji Sun turned to Min Young.

"Ehemm," the more petite attendant cleared her throat. "It is. The photo will be for her…" she tried to cover herself and her reddened cheeks. "Aja, let's go get tea ready…"

~ To be continued ~


	12. Chapter 11

~ Chapter 11 ~

Mighty Hwang Tae-kyung has stopped wearing those big collared T Shirts he favoured back home. The thin comfortable ones, with the waved plunging necklines. All because one little African boy commented on how pink his nipples were.

Instead, he now sported the normal jersey shirts that put the T in its name in the first place.

When Tae-kyung picked his cell phone up to book a flight ticket to Uganda a few nights ago, he really did know what to expect from the trip.

All he knew that he wanted to be with Min Nyu a little while longer in whatever continent it may be.

He did, however, anticipate a hot and humid weather.

He did also expect to lead a less than luxurious life for the week.

He has also psyched himself that there will be no one to pamper or do his bidding.

But, he was willing to go through the 'sacrifice' for some stolen moments with Min Nyu – to just sit and chat, and spend some time together.

What he did not expect, though, was that he would be roped in as a part time baby sitter whenever a nun had to run off for any emergency church work.

Neither did he foresee that he would be a filler in any of the group activities that the children and nun-teachers had.

He also did not predict that he would act a temporary music teacher and entertainer in the afternoons for both the children and their teachers.

He also did not think that he would play a huge part in helping Min Nyu embrace her role as teacher and mentor to the children.

And what he had not imagined, was how warm and fulfilling the whole experience was.

Tae-kyung and Min Nyu travelled about 48 hours from Seoul to Kampala, en route Tokyo.

Upon their arrival at Entebbe International Airport, Uganda's principal airport, Tae-kyung and Min Nyu had to take another 30 minutes Fokker plane ride to the city of Arua, where Sister Joanna was serving.

At the dusty makeshift airport, they were met by a driver sent by the church, that followed by another half hour drive to the abyss.

Trust Min Nyu to pick the only airport in the country with no paved runways, thought the dis shevelled Tae-kyung when they were safely on the ground. Min Nyu, on the other hand, despite being less travelled than he, looked as fresh as the morning dew, Tae-kyung admired grudgingly.

They finally arrived at their new temporary home at 6.45 in the evening where the children and nun-teachers were just sitting down to dinner.

After quickly washing their hands clean and their faces from their fatigue, both Tae-kyung and Min Nyu joined in the meal.

Since there were only two long tables of 2 nuns and a 50 odd children of ages between 4 to 15, introductions was made in English and fairly brief. Min Nyu was of course introduced as Sister Gemma while Tae-kyung was christened as Brother TK.

After their meal, one of the nuns, Sister Agatha, from Yugoslavia, escorted them to their respective sleeping areas. Sister Joanna was left with supervising the dinner table clean up with the children before sending them off for the evening prayers.

Apparently, word had gotten to the sisters that Tae-kyung had volunteered to escort Min Nyu on her trip.

"Miss Min Nyu, you will be sharing a room with me, while for Mr Tae-kyung, we have prepared a small corner off the supply room. I do hope you do not mind as we were not expecting any visitors," the thirty-something year old nun smiled.

"Ani, I mean, it is all right," Tae-kyung brushed off politely, in halting English. "The supply room will be fine."

Tae-kyung really did not know what the supply room would look like and was pleasantly surprised that it was a small, clean room that housed various school supplies like pencils, papers and such; and since there were not that many supply to begin with, the room was practically empty and now housed an extra item which was a thick mattress as well as a small side table for Tae-kyung to put his personal items on.

The next morning, the day began with breakfast at 7.30, morning gathering at 8.00 and classes at 8.30.

Since the supply room was also connected to the one of the classes, Tae-kyung found it rude to stay in the room while class was going on. And as destiny would have it, the two nuns automatically included Tae-kyung in the class proceedings. Tae-kyung helped Sister Joanna in the first class while Min Nyu assisted Sister Agatha in the other.

Then the day continued with lunch and afternoon classes. And when the two sisters found out that both Tae-kyung and Min Nyu were professional singers - despite Min Nyu's protests that she was in ANJell for only a month - an old guitar was magically whipped out and the two crooners were made to sing for the class.

Classes broke off at 5 in the evening and the children were allowed to play on their own before their baths and dinner with the days ending with the evening mass and lights out at 10.

All throughout his life, despite not having a mother around, Tae-kyung was brought up in utter luxury and has never experienced any such strife he was currently witnessing in Arua. Calling his experience at the Aruan church a culture shock would definitely be 'the understatement of the year'.

The church itself had probably seen its better days long before the international community had it in its radar, while the children themselves would be considered as having less than the marginal poor in Korea.

But what happy children they were. Tae-kyung thought. Always smiling, energetic and surprisingly proficient in English, the children displayed rare confidence that one would not expect of such a community.

Most of the children were not orphans to begin with, mainly having parents who had to work during the week to earn their living. Some of the children would go back to their respective homes during the weekends, while others would receive visits from their elders and relatives.

One of the children, a six year old, round faced little boy, had taken a liking to Tae-kyung so much that he latched himself to the ANJell leader like glue.

"Iko spends more time with me that you do," Tae-kyung complained to Min Nyu, on their third day at the abyss.

Knowing that Tae-kyung secretly liked the non-pop-related idolation, Min Nyu just laughed and chided that Tae-kyung was still smarting over Iko's comment on how Tae-kyung was fairer than the girls there.

Perhaps it was true, Tae-kyung thought. Money cannot always buy you happiness.

Being with the children at the abyss actually made Tae-kyung a little guilty and almost ashamed of the lifestyle he had enjoyed thus far – remembering how he only insisted on Avian during his concert breaks, how he wanted his shower head brand to be of the same as his taps and how he was adamant that the tailor redo his trousers to include the little front pleats he preferred.

But being with the children also brought him a weird sense of fulfilment and happiness he had never experience before. Kind of like how Min Nyu's presence in his life gave him. True that he was producing more sweat during those few days he was in Arua than he had ever produced in his short 23 years of life. But he was sweaty happy.

Min Nyu too, seemed to have blossomed by the minute. Since he has never seen Min Nyu with children before, he was surprise that her abundant enthusiasm and love shone through so brightly that they even surpassed what she displayed to the ANJell boys before.

True, real happiness cannot be bought, Tae-kyung thought, smiling at the children's latest antics in the playground. But even if money cannot always buy you happiness, at least it could buy you adequate supply of school utensils, dry food items and basic medication; and a quick call to Ma Shilbang would bring the church and its residents the desired items within the week.

Perhaps Min Nyu's trip was not meant for her self-discovery only, Tae-kyung thought that afternoon. Perhaps destiny was trying to tell him something too.

~ To be continued ~


	13. Chapter 12

**Spring Jasmine** – Tx for liking the story. Hope you like the last two chapters & this one.

**Bunny&ChannyLove** – Nice meeting you, dear. Glad you like the series

**Flynn** – It's real easy to make you happy, isn't it? LOL. Tx a bunch, dear. The fair skin & girlish tees are puns towards the real man himself. Jang Geun Suk needs to 'man up' real soon!

~ Chapter 12 ~

Nothing could be more beautiful than a relaxed Hwang Tae-kyung strumming a guitar under a huge shady tree, sighed Min Nyu.

Other than perhaps, a relaxed Hwang Tae-kyung playing the keyboard under a shady tree, she mused silently.

"Are you just going to keep giggling behind my back, or are you going to join your boyfriend under his favourite tree?" Asked Tae-kyung sardonically.

Min Nyu burst out laughing and did her little run cum shuffle, before unceremoniously plonking herself down beside him.

"Oppa, you are just too good….how did you know I was behind you?"

"Well, you are not exactly the quietest pig rabbit on this side of the universe, you know," Tae-kyung replied with a snort, affectionately of course, but a snort non-the-less.

She laughed again, almost giddy in his presence, while he simply looked up at her from the guitar strings and smiled fondly.

"All the children out to play?" Tae-kyung asked, receiving a firm nod from his petite girlfriend.

For the past week, this had been their daily routine.

Morning prayers and breakfast were followed by the morning classes and lunch; then the afternoon classes and the sing-a-along session would ensue before tea that ended up with the outdoor activities where the children were let to roam and play on their own.

Tae-kyung had somehow been roped in to take part in every session throughout the day and was able to spend time together with Min Nyu at every refreshment breaks and during the sing along sessions. Tae-kyung was of course the lead for the last session. That daily routine somehow enabled Tae-kyung and Min Nyu to spend more time together than they had anticipated.

But it was their 5 to 7 o'clock free time that they both truly cherished.

During most evenings of Tae-kyung's 6 day stay in the quiet village off the city of Arua, they would spend their time together under the huge tree on a hill that was a mere 5 minute walk away from of the abyss. Other days, they would take short walks around the area or down to the little market down the road.

But at all times they would take the opportunity to talk and get to know more about each other.

Often a time, Min Nyu would tease the normally reserved Tae-kyung about how he allowed himself to be bullied by the children at the abyss.

While Tae-kyung, on the other hand, reminded Min Nyu of her promise to come back after her three months were up by asking her of her plans when she returned home to Seoul in June.

Hence, on their last afternoon together, they sat again under they favourite tree.

Tae-kyung suddenly laughed to himself.

"Mwo?" came Min Nyu's query.

"Nothing," Tae-kyung answered with a smile.

"Come on, you can't just keep the joke to yourself like that," Min Nyu whined with indignation.

Unable to refuse her extremely cute pout, Tae-kyung ruffled Min Nyu's already ruffled hair and asked, "remember when you had to answer the questionnaire at my fansite?"

"Yes..."

"Well, that was me actually?"

"Huh? Oh, the Administrator."

Tae-kyung smiled.

"You tricked me," Min Nyu laughed.

"Well, technically, yes; but for a good cause, I would say. I wanted to know how much you really liked me."

"And conclusion is…?" Min Nyu asked with a smile.

Tae-kyung paused, thinking of his answer.

"As an idol... I failed miserably. I scored only 5 for coolness….can you imagine?" He rolled his eyes. "If only the 'real' fans get to know about this."

Min Nyu suddenly shuddered at the vision of a certain frowning black bob-haired girl with a pair of angel wings on her head, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"But..?" Min Nyu prompted the smiling man beside her, nudging him softly in the ribs.

"But... when I asked how much you liked Hwang Tae-kyung….. you answered 100 points. Out of 10," the handsome singer laughed. "I then realised, that you like me for me – smirk, scowl and all; and not as a big star."

Tae-kyung looked positively pleased with his conclusion.

"Well, truthfully, most of the time, you are really not that likeable," Min Nyu scrunched her nose in deep thought. "Not cute like Jeremy. Also not as handsome as Shin Woo."

This conversation was somehow a reminisce of their conversation on the aeroplane about the importance of being pretty, Tae-kyung suddenly thought.

"Ya…! This is the moment where we are supposed to be lovey dovey and confess sweet things to each other, you know! Not a 'put down your boyfriend and step on his heart' session," he scolded.

"Chincha? Is that what couples do? Say nice things to each other all the time?" Min Nyu asked innocently.

"Of course," said Tae-kyung confidently.

"But what if they are not the truth?"

"Well…just make some things up…" he scowled.

"I see, then I really don't know how this is going to come out across?"

"What?"

"How you really make me feel?"

"How do I really make you feel?"

"I don't really know," Min Nyu cocked her head.

"I normally stop thinking when you are in the vicinity? You somehow have this ability to make me forget what I was supposed to do and where I was supposed to go. Or which continent I was actually on," Min Nyu said in a faraway voice, then smiling after she finished dissecting her thoughts.

Tae-kyung snorted at her revelation.

"You certainly did not show it though," he said, curling his upper lip in a beginning of his famous smirk, remembering their past sparring sessions.

"Well, you also make me mad most of the time…," Min Nyu tried to explain herself. "Ok, what about you then?"

"Me?" asked Tae-kyung, trying to school his thoughts by beginning his guitar strumming again.

"You have the sea of faces to choose from. You are Hwang Tae-kyung! You can have anybody you want, from the next singing sensation and starlets to you legions of fans."

"Well, truthfully, I have never put much thought about it, not on girls… not anything else except for my music and the ANJell," Tae-kyung answered, while continuing with his strumming.

"Then you arrived…. Well, if I managed to make you forget, then I would say…. you managed to make me feel," Tae-kyung turned to her with a soft smile on his face. "With you, I felt anger, bewilderment, jealousy. Then, they all seemed to disappear. Instead I started to feel affection, the need to protect and lastly, love, I think."

Min Nyu looked down, shyly, not really knowing how to rebut to Tae-kyung's admission.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow," said Tae-kyung sadly. "Will you be all right?"

Min Nyu could only nod in answer.

"Make sure you eat properly. It's ok to give your share of dinner to the children once in a while. But not at every meal, ok." Tae-kyung reminded her.

Again Min Nyu nodded.

He continued, "You have adjusted really well. The children love you. You make me feel so proud – that a little girl from Korea can help make a difference in another part of the world."

"The children are fond of you too," Min Nyu looked up at Tae-kyung with unshed tears in her eyes." Iko, especially. I hope he will be ok too once you leave."

Tae-kyung sighed at the prospect of leaving the cute little tornado of a boy.

"I'm surprise at that turn around, actually. I am kind of fond of them myself. Iko, especially. He is like a miniature Jeremy, only darker in skin and a lot smarter," he laughed. "Wonderful, strong children."

"I'm going to miss you so much Oppa," this time her big eyes just could not contain their clear liquid.

"Good," Tae-kyung admonished her, but only after quickly putting his arm around her shoulders and squeezing tight.

"Good?"

"Uhuh, I hope that feeling will bring you back to us sooner," he explained, trying not to cry himself.

At her crestfallen face, he hugged her again, resting the side of his head on hers.

"I'm not even going to mention how much I will miss you…because it won't do justice to what I truly feel...," his sad face mirroring hers.

"You know, perhaps we should begin that Japanese language lesson I promised you," Tae-kyung smiled and sat up suddenly, trying to cheer Min Nyu, and himself, up.

"Huh?"

"Uhuh, I'm going to entice you with such a cool first language lesson that you would expect more from me when you come back. Let's just say that it will be a part of your lifelong education," he winked at Min Nyu.

"Ok," Min Nyu gamely smiled. "Hit me with your first word, then, TK-san!"

Tae-kyung turned to her fully, put his hands on either side of her upper arms, in a familiar gesture, and smiled sexily.

"You need to only remember this word for the time being…" he smiled.

Min Nyu held back a giggle, her earlier tears drying up, and tried to concentrate.

"Ok."

"Aishiteru, Nyu-chan, aishiteru."

The next morning as a forlorn Hwang Tae-kyung board the fokker to Entebbe, it took five Aruan children, two catholic nuns and a confirmation letter of a replacement teacher, to finally coax a puffy eyed Goh Min Nyu out of her shared bedroom and into the classroom.

Once there, she joined an equally teary eyed Iko Kimbe in a corner and a hug.

~ To be continued ~


	14. Chapter 13

~ Chapter 13 ~

"Hyung. Please, Hyung. Can't we at least have one happy song. This is the third song in four weeks you have given us... and they are all sad," Jeremy whined behind his drum set.

The four ANJell boys were sitting together in their little music room at the AN Production building.

After two weeks of shutting himself up in his room upon his arrival home from Arua, Tae-kyung finally joined he other members for rehearsals. A week after that he started to give them songs after songs to practice on.

However, like Jeremy lamented, as a reflection of the leader's current state of mind, they were all pretty sad and melancholic.

"Well then, use one of Min Nam's songs. They're pretty fast and upbeat," Tae-kyung scowled. "I'm in no mood to write happy songs."

"My song? You have heard my song?" Min Nam looked up from his fiddling on the keyboard. Tae-kyung was sitting on a high stool in front of Jeremy, tuning his guitar while Shin Woo was at the sofa set, trying to fit suitable arrangements to Tae-kyung scoresheets.

"Ya, Hyung. We are sad too. But look on the bright side. She'll be back in a month's time. Besides, we speak to Min Nyu almost every day." For once Jeremy was the one who provided the voice of reason.

Shin Woo looked from his writing and tried to help Jeremy out.

"Yes, Hyung. Lately Nyu-ya sounds really excited to come back. And we know that the replacement nun is set to leave by end of the month," Shin Woo supplied, trying to placate both his friends.

"Hyung, which song did you hear?" asked Min Nam, oblivious to the other thread of conversation. Instead, he was excited and surprised at the fact that Tae-kyung had heard of his songs and probably liked them enough to suggest the ANJells use them.

"Maybe we can go visit Min Nyu?" Jeremy suddenly said. "Yeah, why not? Huh, Hyung?"

Suddenly all eyes turned to Jeremy. Including Min Nam's.

"I mean, our concert is not till two months. Min Nyu will even be home by then. So, we have ample time to practice." Jeremy justified.

Then, all three pairs of ANJell eyes turned automatically to their leader. Expecting a nod from him.

Tae-kyung remained silent only for a second.

"I'll call Ma Shilbang to make the arrangements," came the affirmation.

"Yeah!" Came three jubilant voices, even from the normally relaxed Shin Woo.

Tae-kyung flashed them one of his brilliant smiles, before getting from his stool to head for the door.

"Hyung, which songs did you hear, Hyung?" asked Min Nam, chasing after the taller guy.

"Most of them. Maybe you should give the scoresheets to Shin Woo, so he can help you with he arrangements," came the reply.

"You don't think them too amateurish?"

"Ya, Goh Min Nam, do you think I would propose to use your song if…." Tae-kyung's voice trailing behind them.

Shin Woo smiled at the departing figures. Musing on how the male twin looked so much like his younger counterpart, chasing after Tae-kyung like that.

"So, blondie," he grinned at his remaining friend, while getting up from his seat. "Shall we get the driver to send us home early to pack?"

~To be continued ~


	15. Chapter 14

~ Chapter 14 ~

"How do you think we should surprise her?" Jeremy asked excitedly. "Shall we all just barge to her class and shout - Surprise! Or shall we wait in her dorm, behind the door and jump out when she enters the room. Or shall we..."

"How about if you just finish your banana and keep quiet for at least five minutes," snapped Min Nam in irritation, tired from the long flight from Seoul.

The entourage was traveling from the Aruan airport to the abyss via three dusty Jeeps - the first carrying Tae-kyung, Min Nam and an excited blond guy. Shin Woo, Ma Shilbang and Cordi Wang sat in the second truck, while the third one transported various gifts and supplies as well as enough clothing for the group's one week stay in Uganda.

Despite Min Nam's tiredness, he was lucky that the group travelled via private jet this time around. Apart from the fact that flying private was collectively cheaper, Tae-kyung decided that it was also the better option since they could dictate their own schedule unlike if they were to fly commercial.

From the day the group decided to visit Min Nyu in Arua, it took them collectively with Manager Ma and Cordi Wang two full days to make all the necessary arrangements.

The group did not arrive empty handed unlike Tae-kyung's initial visit.

This time they came bearing gifts of more school and food supplies as well as some items needed for church use, brought on behalf of Mother Superior.

As a special treat, Tae-kyung included Nintendo Game Boys of myriad colours for each child - pink for the girls and blue or green for the boys. Initially, Tae-kyung wanted to purchase the Portable Sony Playstation consoles for the children, but he decided that the Game Boys with their interchangeable game cartridges would be more practical; and as expected, Tae-kyung included two to three cartridges of every imaginable game sold in Seoul.

However, for a special round faced six year old, Tae-kyung lovingly hid a pair of baseball glove and a leather ball, specially autographed by Korea's top baseball export, Park Chan Ho.

Like Jeremy, both Min Nam and Tae-kyung were excited to see Min Nyu just as Shin Woo, Manager Ma and Cordi Wang. But unlike the blond drummer, the others were a bit more controlled in containing their excitement. Even President Ahn wanted to join the party but last minute promotional assignments needed his urgent attention and dictated him to stay back.

Before leaving Seoul, Tae-kyung managed to get in touch with Sister Joanna to inform her of their visit. Of course the sister was sworn to secrecy of their plans.

But instead of taking up the sister's suggestion of staying in a little inn at the village, the group made a consensus decision to stay at the church. A boxful of sleeping bags solved their sleeping arrangement for the week.

Cordi Wang, however, will be put up in Sister Joanna's room.

The group also thought of having a special concert at the end of their stay for the church and the villagers. Hence, along with their luggages and such, they also packed in a mobile keyboard, their guitars and a mobile percussion set for Jeremy. Apart from the guitars, they planned to leave the other instruments to the church's care, when they finally leave.

"Ya, African bananas happen to be surprisingly good," proclaimed Jeremy, earning a smack behind the head from Min Nam.

"Yup," Tae-kyung smiled to himself, above Min Nam's and Jeremy's bicker, "this visit is definitely a good idea."

+++++++

As luck would have it, the group arrived at the church at dinner time, much like Tae-kyung and Min Nyu's previous arrival.

As the group alighted from their vehicles and made their way into the dining hall, all chatter in the dining hall stopped in surprise.

But before Jeremy could yell his much practiced 'Surprise!', Iko Kimbe shouted and got up from his seat and ran towards the group before launching himself on his much missed idol!

"Well, I expected my first hug to come from your Sister Gemma, but I think your hug is better!" Tae-kyung laughed in greeting, returning the boy's hug before cradling the latter on his hip.

After that, all hell broke loose with children laughing and hugging their visitors, even if the only person they knew then was the leader of the group. Tae-kyung laughingly introduced all the children to the team by their first names, earning smiles of approval from both Sister Joanna and Sister Agatha.

While the ANJell team was busy making acquaintances with children and the two nuns, Min Nyu just stood in a stunned silence, not quite believing her eyes. But her surprise was short-lived before her twin seeked her out for a greeting hug. The visitors from Seoul then all took their turns to hug their much missed family member and friend.

At the very end of the chaos and boisterous introductions, Tae-kyung stood in front of his much missed Number 1 Fan.

"Anyeoung," he quietly said in greeting, giving her the sweetest of smiles, little Iko now permanently attached behind him on a piggy back.

Silenced by utter happiness and unable to reply him, Min Nyu simply moved forward to give him a tight bear hug - laughing and crying at the same.

"I'll take it that this means you missed me too," laughed Tae-kyung, returning her hug.

Then, draping his arm around her shoulders while straightening Iko further up his back, he turned to both Sisters Joanna and Agatha.

"Sisters, do you happen to have enough food to feed some hungry travelers?"

+++++++

As Tae-Kyung predicted, it was truly a happy visit for all of them.

The children loved their presents and despite the heat, the visitors from Seoul enjoyed themselves immensely.

The sleeping arrangeement for the men too proved to be an adventure. With the exception of Tae-kyung and the English bred Jeremy, the other men in the group were used to roughing things out. But equated with children who wanted to join in the supply room camping setting, things started to get crowded after some time. In the end, it were the men who joined the boys in their dorm at nights.

The group tried their best not to disrupt the church's routine. They divided themselves into two groups. The first group comprising Shin Woo and Min Nam, while the other consisted of Jeremy, Manager Ma and Cordi Wang. Each group took turns to either help out during classes or take the time to explore the little village and surrounding area.

Tae-kyung himself had another project of his own. He invited along two extra personnel from AN Production, both of whom arrived the day after.

One was a photographer, frequently engaged by the company and the second a Corporate Social Responsibility expert.

While the photographer's obvious assignment was to document their stay there as well as Min Nyu's and the sisters' hard work, Tae-kyung wanted the CSR expert to assess if there were anything else the ANJell could do to help, not only for the church but for the little village as well.

For a long time then, Tae-kyung had ceased becoming just a mere artiste for AN Production. In fact, after their first year with the company, Tae-kyung had insisted that the group decide their own musical direction, opting to chart their own creative content in terms of composition, arrangement and lyrics.

At first, President Ahn consented due to the respect he had for Tae-kyung's reputable father; but after a while, the president acknowledged the young man's and his friends' raw talents and left them well alone. AN Production instead concentrated on the group's promotional stints and concert management.

In time, President Ahn also realized Tae-kyung's keen business acumen and tended to rely on the young man's input in the company's management more and more.

Tae-kyung, either on his own or with the ANJell band members, not only composed and produced for themselves but also for other budding and established artistes in the market.

Hence, when Tae-kyung initially refused to write for Mwa Ha Ran, President Ahn had to concede despite of the former's reputation and influence in the industry; valuing his company's prized asset more than the female diva. And also when Tae-kyung requested for the photographer and CSR expert to join the excursion on the company's expenses, President Ahn approved it without any hesitation.

Thus, back in Arua, despite the group dividing themselves during the earlier part of the day with their respective tasks and pursuits, they all regrouped during the five to seven o'clock free and easy sessions.

The two hours were spent either playing with the children, or practicing for their impromptu concert, or just chatting amongst themselves.

Tae-kyung began to shed his reserved nature more and more - opting to either sit and hug Min Nyu openly during their chat sessions with the others; or cuddling and playing with Iko and the other children. By the third day of their stay there, the children had already mastered the basics of baseball and some already amateur pitchers.

The initial planned one week visit was extended to include five extra days with the last night being the concert night.

ANJell performed all their hits while the children performed local dance and choir songs. Most of the villagers and parents of the children came to enjoy the performances. Despite the audience not being familiar with the Korean language much less the ANJell brand of music, they all enjoyed themselves.

The concert ended with a barbeque and impromptu dancing by the villagers.

Hence, when it was truly time for the group to leave, the whole village turned up at the airport to say goodbye. Some even bearing gifts of local delicacies and ethnic cloths.

Throughout their stay, as expected, three of the group members received most adulation and following - the sexy Cordi Noona, the ever handsome Min Nam and the always comical Jeremy. Shin Woo, though, kept getting extra food and shy smiles from the local lady who cooked and cleaned for the church.

Thus, despite the sadness of seeing their surprise visitors off, the children and villagers waved them goodbyes in high spirits.

Min Nyu and the group's parting too was not as sad as the previous ones, knowing that the former would be back home soon.

Yes, it was truly a happy visit for everyone.

~ To be continued ~


	16. Chapter 15

~ Chapter 15 ~

_It could have been a scene out of a halyu, but the picture of Hwang Tae-Kyung kissing and twirling a pretty girl in greeting at the airport was certainly not made for the celluloid.___

_The girl in question sported a shoulder length bob hairstyle and was pulling a huge suitcase behind her before screaming the name 'Tae-Kyung oppa' and running towards the leader of the pop group ANJell.___

_Even more surprising was the fact that all the other ANJell members were also present to welcome this young lady home.___

_Who is this mysterious girl? To say that she is Hwang Tae-kyung's sister or relative is out of the question since it is well established that Hwang Tae-Kyung is an only child; and the passionate nature of their embrace suggests that the girl is more than a mere friend.___

_Perhaps she is a new girlfriend. One to replace the National Fairy in Tae-Kyung's heart.___

_Stay tuned to e-Pop for more updates on this story.__  
_

"Aigoo.…we didn't even notice the paparazzi there? We were all excited to welcome Min Nyu mie home," exclaimed a dejected Ma Shilbang.

"They will ask who Min Nyu is, for sure," Min Nam added, while peering into his laptop screen.

They were all seated in the basement TV room, engaging in various activities before Min Nam saw the article online.

Jeremy, Cordi Wang and Min Nam were on the carpet near the coffee table sorting out various trinkets Min Nyu brought home as souvenirs. Min Nam was also on the carpet but leaning against the sofa with his laptop on his lap. Shin Woo and Ma Shilbang were sprawled over the same sofa, channel surfing.

But when Min Nam exclaimed over the article that aired mere hours upon Min Nyu's arrival home, all of them crowded around him to read the article over his shoulders.

Suddenly depressed despite her jubilant mood not so long ago, Min Nyu sighed and said that the piece of news will surely cause problems for the group.

"I should not have told you all I was coming home. I should have just taken a cab here," she sighed.

"Nonsense!" Tae-kyung boomed from the living room doorway.

He just came in from the kitchen, with two Avian bottles in his hand. As he passed the group crowding over Min Nam's laptop on the floor, he handed a bottle to Min Nyu before sitting down on the sofa nearest to his girlfriend.

"In fact, this may be a good thing for us," Tae-kyung said, casually leaning back against the sofa, one arm draped over the back of the seat.

"What do you mean, Hyung? They will not stop digging till they find out who Nyu ya is, just like reporter Kim," Min Nam looked up expectantly at the Leader, trying to remind him of the days when one particular reporter was hungry to find out who the mysterious girl within the ANJell was.

"Well, maybe we should tell them, then," Tae-kyung shrugged.

"That Min Nyu is your girlfriend or that she's Min Nam's doengseng?" Shin Woo asked.

"I don't know, maybe both? Well, maybe not at an all out Press Conference, but little hints here and there. They can eventually piece the puzzles together themselves. Whatever it is, I'm not about to hide Min Nyu in a closet somewhere," he snorted.

"Hyung…? But what about your fanbase?" Jeremy shifted worriedly.

"My fan base, I'm not worried so much," Tae-kyung smiled looking down at Min Nyu, who was seated by his feet beside Manager Ma.

"But the ANJell's fanbase as a whole, I don't want to drag down with me."

Tae-kyung suddenly leaned forward and let out a long sigh.

"I have seriously put a lot of thought in this. I believe that I am getting a little old for the idol scene," Tae-kyung confessed.

"Hyung?" Jeremy exclaimed, jumping from his position on the floor onto the seat beside Tae-kyung, not accepting the fact that his Hyung would ever be too old for the idol world.

"Listen me out for a bit," Tae-kyung trying to calm the excitable blond boy. "I mean, how much do we really have still? At best till 25 and I am 23 now. Shin Woo is a year younger. Jeremy and Min Nam are still at the safe age of 20. Last year alone, showed a significant drop in our fanbase, which was why we seeked out Min Nam in the first place. That, and the fact that my voice is not as good as before for continuous singing. And it really worked, the strategy to get a second lead singer. I don't know if it's because of Min Nam himself or just a new member in general."

"I mean, for instance, Min Nyu was with us for a month plus, but the ratings did not hit the roof until the real Min Nam came into the scene. No offence to you, honey," Tae-kyung leaned down to ruffle the girl's hair. "So maybe, the ratings really went up because of Min Nam himself. That just goes to show how weird the fans are, when they could love a prick like Min Nam more than a lovely little thing like you."

"Hey! I thought this started as feel good session," Min Nam protested.

"But then again, our fans are mostly girls and they were instinctively aware that you were a girl and not the real Boy Min Nam, I suppose. Which, then again, somehow shows how clueless some people who are close to us are," prompted a giggle from Min Nyu, knowing exactly whom Tae-kyung meant.

"Who's the one close to us and don't know Noona is a girl?" asked Jeremy indignantly, prompting the others to frown incredulous looks upon him.

"So, how do we solve this, Hyung?" asked Shin Woo, knowing full well that Tae-kyung had a solution in hand.

Tae-kyung leaned back and carefully answered, "we just do a natural and carefully staged transition for all of us. Shin Woo can choose between a solo singing career or halyu. Same goes to Jeremy, although Jeremy seems likely to be better at acting than Shin Woo. Then, there's also the back stage work that we can go into. Directing, producing, artiste management."

Min Nyu turned slightly to look at Tae-kyung as he continued, "I personally would like to concentrate on my music, writing mostly. And I'll slowly cut down on the performing side, giving Shin Woo more chances to lead. When I officially announce my 'retirement' from the idol world, Shin Woo can officially take over. And when it's time for Shin Woo to step down, Jeremy will take over and then Min Nam and so on and so forth."

"To keep ANJell, the band, alive, we can recruit new members, if you like. If not, there will probably be a time for it to disband. But only after we have all established ourselves in our chosen fields."

At those words, all those in the room seemed forlorn, even if the occasion is long way ahead.

However, the ANJell leader was not about to stop at those doomed words, "But the ANJell itself will have to continue, through a foundation perhaps. Voices of ANJells. Or Wings of ANJells, if you like. That will tie us as a family, contributing our efforts, in terms of money or influence, to help others, orphanages or victims of disasters, or maybe even scholarships creative students."

"That will also be our business; one that will not only do good for the society but that can also help us propel our names in the industry as adults. WE can then prove that idols can do more good other than just create screaming fanbases. In fact we can ask for our fans to help promote our causes," Tae-kyung ended, looking around expectantly.

"Woe, Hyung, you thought of all that?" asked Min Nam, clearly in awe of his sunbae.

"Yes, seeing the life that people went through in Arua made me realise how fortunate we all are and sometime how selfish we can be. Well, me mostly," he grimaced, earning a nudge from Min Nyu.

"I seriously don't know if it'll work, but that's just one way we can move forward, you know," he smiled down at her.

"Well, it certainly sound like a plan," the ever thoughtful Shin Woo said. "We'll make it work, Hyung. You can count on that."

+++++

"I thought I'd find you here," Tae-kyung called out as he stepped into Goh Min Nyu's bedroom balcony.

Feeling a sudden boldness he never knew he had, Tae-Kyung stood behind Min Nyu and wrapped her from behind.  
Min Nyu turned slightly to look up at him, smiling softly in amusement.

"The stars are shining brightly tonight," she commented, looking up into the sky.

"Chincha?" asked the night blind Tae-kyung.

"That's nice. I know the moon is," he replied looking down at Min Nyu. "I've really missed you, you know that?"

"Mmm," Min Nyu nodded, squeezing the arms that were wrapped around her. "I'm so glad to be home," she replied shyly.

Tae-Kyung smiled into her hair, rocking her from side to side, just enjoying the moment.

"So, what do you think of my plans? Do you think they are workable?"

Min Nyu turned around slightly in his arms to give her answer.

"I believe that we can accomplish anything if we are together and if work really hard at it," she smiled.

"My Hyungnim has always been a smart person. But, my Oppa... he turned out to be someone that is not only intelligent, but someone with a beautiful heart as well. No matter how much you try to hide it, your soft big heart just struggles to make an appearance."

"Ya, Goh Min Nyu, are you praising me, trying to get on my good side, huh? After leaving me to go across the globe all this time. Aish…" he admonished her softly.

"Oh, I know, you're just trying to get me to buy to stuff again, aren't you? Trying to get me to buy you a matching ring to go with that necklace of yours, perhaps? What are you trying to imply, huh?" he glared down at her.

"Oppa, I'm implying no such thing! When have I said anything to that effect," Min Nyu protested.

"You're not implying such thing? Like you'd want me to buy you a ring or something. Unless you do want to imply it, but don't know how to? I'm ok if you want to imply such a thing."

MN looked puzzled, "Oppa?" - thinking that her Oppa has lost a vital screw somewhere, or maybe had too much Avian to drink.

"Just imply it already, I'm ok with it," Tae-kyung said again.

"Huh?"

"Oh seriously, you don't have to be shy about it, I understand that girls like this sort of thing."

"Mwo?"

"Aishh, ceongmal, if you really insist, this is the only one I could find in such a short time," Tae-Kyung declared, producing a dainty platinum ring with an exact two-star formation as her necklace.

After a short stunned silence, Min Nyu burst out laughing, "Oppa, You should have just told me you wanted to give me a ring, instead of raving and ranting in a roundabout way. You are too cute, chincha!"

"Ya, me raving and ranting? I can send it back to the shop if you don't want it."

Min Nyu stopped him in the arm and lifted her left hand shyly. An action that Tae-kyung readily reciprocated by putting the band on her small ring finger.

"So pretty," she said softly admiring the glint of the diamonds on the ring. She cocked her and said cheekily at him, "You must really like me."

Tae-kyung simply guffowed at the understatement.

In return, he thrust his left hand towards her.

"It's a couple ring," he proclaim, showing off his version of the ring. Unlike Min Nyu's, Tae-Kyung's ring is a simple large platinum band that has a cut out of the two star design of the ladies' version.

Tae-kyung reached for her left hand and put her ring towards his, fitting Min Nyu's two-star design within his cut out version.

"See, it's a perfect fit," he said softly. "No matter how the other is small, while this one is big; or how one is dainty and the other is gruff, they will always be a perfect fit for each other," his words slowly belying a deeper meaning.

Min Nyu simply stared at the handsome man in front of her; not quite believing that he was truly hers.

"Saranghaeyo, Oppa," she said, leaning forward to hug him around the waist.

"Ya, Goh Min Nyu," trying to pry her away from, prompting her to hug him even tighter. "Have I given you permission to love me? I thought I only gave you one to like me!"

She then leaned back far enough and quick enough to stick her tongue at him. Then swooped in for another tight hug.

The mighty Hwang tae-kyung could not put up the charade any longer and simply let out a loud laugh, hugging her in return.

"Saranghaeyo, little pig rabbit. Always..."

~ The end ~


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

At different ANJell Press Conferences in the near future…

Reporter : Min Nam sshi, your composition is riding high on the Oricon Charts at the moment. Would you like to comment on that?

GMN : Umm, yes. I am very surprised yet honoured and very happy. Sunshine would be my second single and first composition for the  
group. Our Japanese fans have been very supportive of our career thus far. But I believe they are used to Tae-kyung Hyung and Shin Woo Hyung's songs. So, for them to accept my song is very heartwarming. Thank you.

Reporter : The next EP will feature two more of your songs, is that true?

GMN : Ye, yes. We are currently finishing ANJell seventh album, this will my first with the group. So I really do have to thank my Sunbae-nims for their encouragement and tutelage and not forget their faith in me.

XXXXXXXX

President Ahn : We did not consciously choose the orphanages. It so happen that someone very close to us is very active in these areas. So, currently, we ride on her influence on these areas. But for the ANJell Foundation future projects, we will be setting up an official selection committee that will look into the selection of the organizations we support. There will be proper transparency in our initiatives.

XXXXXXXX

KSW : Hwang Tae-kyung will always be our leader. Currently, he is taking some sabbatical to concentrate on his writing and the set up of the ANJell Foundation.

Reporter : Will he be joining the ANJell Band in the Christmas appearance on Hana's Peppermint?

KSW : Ye, he will. In fact, we will be showcasing one of our new songs for our eighth album.

Reporter : But he won't be leading the band in next week's Hard Rock Café showcase?

KSW : No, I'll be taking that role on his behalf.

XXXXXXXX

Reporter : Jeremy sshi, tell us about your debut acting role.

Jeremy : Ye, it is an adapation of a famous Japanese anime, Vampire Knight. I will be taking up the role of Zero.

Reporter : Is Zero the thoroughbred vampire or the newly initiated one?

Jeremy : The newly initiated one. The thoroughbred vampire, Kaname sama, will be played by Jang Geun Suk sshi. I'm really looking forward to working with and learning from him.

Reporter : What about the role of Yuki, the love interest? Have they found an actress for that role, yet?

Jeremy : Iye, no. I understand that the producers are still undecided between Park Shin Hye and Moon Geun Young.

XXXXXXXX

Reporter 1 : Hwang Tae-kyung sshi, is it true that you have a new girl friend?

HTK : Ha ha ha…and where did you get this piece of news from?

Reporter 1 : We have our sources. So is it true?

HTK : Even if it is, to protect her, I will not be able to tell you.

Reporter 2 : Hwang Tae-kyung sshi, is true she is Goh Min Nam's sister?

HTK : Who, who is Goh Min Nam's sister?

Reporter 2 : Aigoo, don't be coy with us, Tae-kyung sshi. Or at the very least, would you describe her for us?

HTK : Describe her?

Reporter 2 : Yes, tell us how she is, what kind of a person she is?

HTK : Who? Goh Min Nam's sister or my so called new girl friend?

Reporter 1 : Ya, we all know she is one and the same, so just tell us already?

HTK : Ha ha ha…Hmmm? How shall I describe her? Goh Min Nam's sister is…..beautiful. She is beautiful. My Dweji Tokki is beautiful.


End file.
